Don't Hold Back On Love
by ItsSimplyNatalie
Summary: Sequel to You Drive Me Crazy. Follow the Lowman kids as they navigate their ways through life. Anything can happen especially considering who their parents are.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL. IT ISN'T EDIT BECAUSE I STILL HAVE MY BETA. BUT WHEN I GET A CHAPTER FROM HER THEN I WILL POST THE EDITED CHAPTER. THERE IS MISTAKES SINCE GRAMMAR AND PUNCUATIONS PLUS FORMAT IS NOT MY STRONG SUIT. ENGLISH IS ALSO NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT LIKE YOU HAVE THE FIRST STORY.**

 **TROY LOWMAN IS PLAYED BY DARREN KAGASOFF  
DAVID LOWAN IS PLAYED BY DIEGO BONETA  
ARIANA LOWMAN IS PLAYED BY MAIRIA WALSH  
ALEXIS LOWMAN IS PLAYED BY ALLIE MARIE EVANS **

**I LOVE HEARING FORM YOU GUYS SO LEAVE A COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME ON HERE OR OVER AT TUMBLR UNDER megacrazy10 or ItsSimplyNatalieFanfic**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

If you were to ask Happy 22 years ago where he would be his answer sure as hell wouldn't be married to his best friends sister or have 4 children with her but he did and was happy. They didn't have it easy early on but through out the years and everything that has happened to them and the club they are stronger not only as a couple but as individuals. Her center she had opened up almost 21 years ago was doing good and had expanded which not only helped them financially but had helped also the club financially. Red Woody was very successful and had also expanded giving SAMCRO a lot of cash still was to this day. You ask any of the guys they would say it's Natalie who made their businesses so successful. Happy had been on a run and with not getting any younger decided to just go home. When he pulled up he saw his oldest daughters car in the driveway wondering what she was doing home. Walking in he hangs his kutte on the hook by the door and takes off his shoes walking into the kitchen to get a beer and sees his daughter drinking a beer. "What the hell do you think your doing Ari?"

Ariana Lowman looked up and shrugged her shoulders knowing whatever she would say wouldn't help her out "What does it look like?"

Happy tried keeping his temper at bay but his oldest daughter was always testing his patience reminding him of her mother. "I suggest you pour it out before I take that shit away from you"

Ariana picked up and chugged the rest throwing the bottle away "There finished, besides why waste a perfectly cold beer"

"Just cuz you have job and think your an adult, don't mean you can do whatever the hell you want, you live in this house, you follow the rules"

Ariana rolls her eyes "I'm 20 and of age, plus I was celebrating the fact Nike is sponsoring me"

"Congrats,By yourself?"

"Naw was hoping Lexie or mom were here so they could celebrate with me"

"You knew your mom was at work and your sister is in class"

"It's really not that big of deal dad it was just one beer, chill out"

"Since you think your such an adult go buy some more beer"

She grabs her car keys off the island walking past her dad "Okay, no problem"

"I was joking smart ass"

"I'm not though"

"I ain't bailing your ass out of jail, not happenin"

"Good to know so I won't waste my one call on you"

He scoffs "Who else would you call"

"Mom she'll bail me out"

"She ain't bailing you out"

"Wanna bet if she's busy she'll call you and practically threaten you to bail me out"

He just shakes his head not in the mood to continue arguing with her. Once she had left he decided to watch some TV and relax enjoy the quiet. His oldest daughter out of his twin daughters was always the one who did things her way not caring about anything and loved fighting. Alexis was the opposite of her older twin by 5 minute. She liked school and was studying medicine to become a heart specialist which he had no idea how that came about. Alexis never got in trouble always listened, but don't let her kindness fool you much like her sister knew how to fight and messed with her family you would see the lowman and loved to read. He had just kicked up his legs in the recliner when his second oldest comes barging through the front door and into the family room looking pissed. "What,"

"Fuckin Alena, turned me down but said yes to that prick Jason"

"There's others girl to take as your date for that school function"

"But there not as hot as Alena, got any ideas"

"Nope, got none"

"How'd you get mom then?"

Before he could respond they hear Natalie said "He didn't, why not take Lauryn, you've used her before"

David gives his mom a hug "Love you and yeah we are eachother back ups since we were kids" kissing her cheek.

Natalie laughs and says "Your like your dad like them younger so wouldn't surprise me if she was a few years younger and a freshmen at the college"

He chuckles shaking his head "She's 20 and in the nursing program"

Natalie nods saying "So you gonna ask Lauryn over the phone?"

David shrugs "Nope, gonna get her some flowers and chocolates" walking to his room more than likely calling the local flower shop.

She sits on top of Happy giving him a loving kiss "Missed you killer"

"Missed you too babe"

"How was the run?"

"No incidents, ran smoothly"

"Good, Troy do good on his first run as a patched member"

"Course he did, he's a Lowman through and through"

She chuckles "He and David are my mini you who don't get under my skin"

He chuckles "The guys say he's going to end up being named the Charming Killer"

She chuckles "So pretty much he will be just like you"

"Exactly"

"What you want for dinner?"

"Don't matter, We still got the Quinn's, Hernedez's, and the Taylor's together Saturday"

"Yeah"

"We need to go shopping then"

"Plan on going tomorrow, don't worry have it all figured out" They continue kissing and it deepens he slides off her blazer and slides a hand under her white tank when they hear "You know you have your room"

Natalie looks up and sees her oldest daughter holding a 36 pack of Corona "How the hell did you get a 36 pack Ariana Lena Lowman"

She shrugs her shoulders putting it in the fridge "Not that hard"

"Why would you need to buy that big of pack when we have plenty here"

"Ask dad"

"Don't bring me into this"

Natalie looks at Happy and back at Ariana then back at Happy "Did you send our underage daughter to go buy you a pack of beers?"

"I was joking"

She shakes her head at him then looking at her daughter getting up and going over to her "Just because your father suggest something doesn't mean you go do it, now answer my question why the hell would we need a new pack"

Ariana looked at her mom and was never scared of her but she knew not to test her much like her dad even though it was easier to test his patience since her dad had very low patience. "I drank the last beer, decided to celebrate the fact I got signed by Nike"

"congrats on the sign proud of you but that doesn't mean you drink a damn beer"

"Mom be glad I did it here at home then somewhere else"

"I'll deal with this later, right now I gotta go to the store"

"Have fun with that"

"you better cancel whatever plans you have later making a special dinner than having a family night"

Ariana flashes a smile "Can I go out with Abel later? He wants to celebrate the signing with me"

"You better not let your dad hear that and you can after dinner and some family time gotta celebrate your big signing"

She hugs her mom "Thank you mom, thank you, besides he can't do anything"

Natalie just shakes her head "Don't piss him off while I'm gone"

"I'll try not to"

Once home she goes in and Alexis greets her mom "Hey mom" giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek"Hey Lexie,how's school?"

"Good, I was wondering if it's okay that I go on the spring break trip with some of the girl from my class"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Nashville, Laura's parents have a place out there"

"You ask your dad?"

Alexis sighs "No was asking you first hoping you'd help me with him"

"I'll see what I can do" Natalie hugged her daughter, glad she was wanting to do something other that read and school watching her daughter on the phone going to her room as goes into the family room where Ariana and Happy are arguing.

"Ari go get your sister than you two can help me with dinner Happy go work off your steam in the gym or something, Troy is coming for dinner and bringing some girl with him"

Ariana goes to her sister's room "Hey Lexie, mom wants us to help with dinner, and Troy is bringing a girl to family dinner"

Alexis puts down her book and says "Okay, congrats on your signing sis, you deserve it" hugging her twin adding "Wonder if she's smarter than the other one he brought?"

Ariana hugs her back "Thanks, I highly doubt it probably some wanna be old lady, so how did it go asking mom"

"Good, she agreed, and I don't think so but the odds are very likely"

Ariana smiles "Told you she would, and he shouldn't bring someone to dinner if he's just going to go to the next one"

Alexis laughs "Yeah, makes it easier to convince dad, it's Troy we are talking about he's a man whore"

"Course he is and dad is scared of mom"

Alexis laughs "I don't doubt that but do you think you could not piss dad off till after I ask"

"Course anything for my twin"

They walk into the kitchen arms around their shoulders as they say together "SO what you want us to do?"

Natalie looks over at her two daughters "Why don't you cut the tomatoes, cucumbers, onions and set the table, Lex you can start the meat and then set the salsa taco sauce and chips on the table"

"Hey why do I get stuck cutting" Ariana asks.

Alexis says "Because you burn everything"

"I do not"

Alexis laughs "Do I need to bring up last week's attempt"

"Alright I get it" Natalie smiles at the tight bond her twins have.

After they did what was asked they joined David in the family room playing some video game with Troy as Troy's flavor of the month Katie was sipping wine with Natalie "So Natalie, I have to ask how did you manage to tie down Happy?"

Natalie sips her wine "What makes you think I tied him down? I never forced him to stay with me, I do me he did him, it worked not to add the trust we built and we understand each other on a much deeper level"

Katie always admired the unofficial queen of SAMCRO and wanted to be just like her, she's been a crow eater a while now. "Any advice for me?"

Natalie chokes on her wine a little "I'm sorry, what makes you think I'll give you advice on my oldest? Stay on my good side and you should be fine"

"Like he would really toss me because you don't like me"

"O he would why do you think he brings you around me? Just so we can bond?"

"Seems like no one would stand a chance with you?"

Natalie laughs "Someone will but I've been around this lifestyle a long time and I can see through bullshit and when someone just wants to get a title between someone who just geniunley likes my son."

Before Katie could respond Natalie says "It's time to eat"

They are all sitting around the table when Alexis says softly "Umm dad, I have something to ask you"

Happy looks at his daughter "What is it Lex?"

"Well you know how it's spring break next week"

"Yeah, what about it"

"Well I was wondering if it would be okay if I tagged along with Laura and Liz to Laura's parents place in Nashville"

"Let me think about it"

"Okay" going back to eating as Natalie pats her daughter arm giving her a reassuring smile.

Ariana says "Dad, you honestly can't be thinking of saying no, Lexie never does anything or asks for anything, I think she should be able to go"

"I said I'll think about it, drop it"

"No I won't drop it, it's bullshit"

David chimes in "Come on dad your always trying to get Lexie out and socializing you really going to say no now"

"I said I'll think about it, I ain't repeating myself"

Troy says "Dad, out of us Lexie is least likely to get in trouble or do anything stupid, she's smart like mom and the second of your kids to get a degree higher than a high school diploma or Associates in Mechanics"

Happy sighs looking at Alexis "You and me will talk more later, when your siblings ain't joining in"

Alexis goes over and hugs her dad "Okay dad, thanks for considering letting me go"

After dinner they are playing pictionary laughing enjoying themselves when Ariana says "Well guys it's been fun but I'm off to change into something more than sweats"

David looks at Troy smirking at each other as David says "You planning on seeing a certain biker"

"No so shut your mouth David"

Happy says "Which biker?"

"No one dad, David's just being his typical joking self"

"Who said you could go"

"Mom did, see you all later" going to her room.

Happy looks over at his wife who says "Let her celebrate a little with her friends"

"She can't even get into places"

Natalie laughs "She got you a pack of beer today"

David says "Shouldn't she get punished"

"O she is, just wait for it"

David looks at his other siblings "Your cruel mom"

"No just smart"

Ariana comes back in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank with her leather jacket and her black/white nikes giving her dad a hug "Bye daddy" as Nick comes in and says "Hey family" Natalie hugs David's best friend who's like another son "You missed tacos"

"I know was busy asking Lauryn's hot friend which she agreed. Lauryn is waiting for her ask"

David gets up and says "Well I'll be back, would say wish me luck but course I don't need it" kissing his moms cheek.

After Troy and Katie had left Nick and David came back playing video games in his room they were

relaxing watching some TV. "I'm proud of you killer"

"Why"

"Because you and Ariana didn't argue"

"She's like you"

"Thinks she's both of us killer, but I've missed you while you were on your run, gotta make it up to me" climbing on top of him "I will, just gotta talk to our daughter real fast"

She kisses him "Be easy on her Hap, she's finally asking do something"

"It's just does it have to be in Nashville"

"Babe, would you rather it be a typical spring break spot?"

"Hell no"

"Okay then, you go easy on her and I'll let you do whatever you want"

"Anything"

"Anything" She gets up and heads to her room saying good night to David and Alexis.

Happy knocks on Alexis's door hearing a come in he goes in seeing her on her bed reading the great Gatsby taking a seat on her desk chair "Where in Nashville?"

"Downtown Nashville"

"Okay, how long"

"The whole week, we leave Saturday"

"You bought the ticket already"

"No Laura's parents bought Laura two extra tickets she asked me and then Liz"

"I expect you to call or text every chance you get and if you go out I expect you to text me when you leave and through out the night"

"I get it dad, you want me to keep in contact with you the whole time I'm gone"

"Do you know what you guys are going to do?"

"Well Laura wants to go to this bull riding competition but I don't know if I want to"

"Don't, you got everything you need"

"I think so, I don't got school tomorrow so I'll pack"

He pulls out his wallet and hands her 200 "Here go with your mom tomorrow and buy yourself something"

"Dad I don't need anything" attempting to give it back

"Then use it for your trip"

She hugs her dad "Thanks dad, I won't let you down"

"You never do princess"

She kisses his cheek "Good night daddy, love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. REMEMBER TO COMMENT OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR IDEAS AND FEEDBACK GOOD OR BAD.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS/FAVORITES AND THE COMMENTS. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. IT LITERALLY GIVES ME EVEN MORE UMPH TO WRITE. I AM GOING TO TRY AND BE MORE QUICK TO POST CHAPTERS THIS TIME SINCE I FELT REALLY BAD ABOUT HOW LONG YOU ALL HAD TO WAIT FOR THE FIRST STORY.**

 **ABEL TELLER-SCOTT EASTWOOD**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was making breakfast for her family when she sees David coming in groggy rubbing his eyes as she smirks saying "Just like your dad wake up at the scent of food"

"Morning mom" giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She shakes her head as Ariana comes in giving her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek "Thanks for letting me go last night"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun"

"Well glad you had fun because your punishment starts today"

"Mom you can't be serious right now"

"Does it look like I'm joking"

"No but I'm 20"

"Don't care Ariana you shouldn't have gone out and bought beer with a fake id, what would of happened if you got caught, huh,your dream sponsorship would be over before it even got started, you really want to loose that over buying fucking beer with a fake id"

Ariana had seen her mom pissed and had experienced it once or twice but never this bad. If she were honest with herself she always avoided it because her mom was intimidating and just plain scary. "It was a bad judgment, mom, I'm sorry, but it wasn't that big of deal"

"I don't care Ariana, it could have turned into something bigger, count yourself lucky, do you think you would still have a career after jail? Let me tell you a thing or two jail isn't what it plays out to be it's not what you see on TV"

"I get it mom"

"NO I don't think you do because this isn't your first time"

"Just give me my punishment before dad comes down and adds to it"

"Think he would be easier than I would in this moment"

She gulps "What is it then?"

"Give me your fake id for starters," she hands her fake over "there" Natalie goes in the drawer pulling out a scissor and cutting it in half "I find out you went to Julian to make you another one your ass isn't to leave this house unless me or father are with you and that would be only for practice or anything work related."

Ariana nods as her mom continues "You are not going out at night for two weeks and your car less for two weeks"

"Seriously mom"

"Dead serious keep trying to convince me it will be worse"

"Okay"

Alexis and Happy join them at the table and they eat as Alexis says "Mom, mind if join you today?"

"Sure you don't have school"

"No, started my spring break today"

"You are more than welcome to join me, make a mother/daughter day out of it"

"I'd like that"

"Can I join?" Ariana asks

"Yeah, if you want" turning to Alexis "You mind your sister tagging along?"

Alexis smiles "NO I don't mind, would be nice having a girls day with us three hasn't happened in awhile"

Natalie nods agreeing looking at Happy "Don't be mad if I spend a lot"

"Don't have a choice here do I?"

"Nope" giving him a kiss.

As David says "You two are seriously too old to be acting like teenagers"

Natalie laughs "You must be talking about your dad I'm not that old"

As the kids are getting ready Natalie sees Happy watching her get ready "Happy why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"like you wanna fuck my brains out"

"Because I do," as he wraps his arms around her "You know your beautiful right?" meaning it. His little beauty did look beautiful in those jeans and white v neck simple and natural just how he liked her.

She looks up at him "Yeah but it's nice to hear it" liking the sweet side he shows from time to time.

"Tomorrow I got something planned for just us two"

"do you now, got the huge dinner later on at night though"

"Yeah, we still have the day" kissing his wife.

"As much as I want to continue this I got to start the girls day."

He gives her one more kiss "Be safe, don't hesitate to call if you see anything suspicious, I'll be at the shop working"

"Love you killer"

"Love you too little Quinn" following his wife to the foyer where her two daughters were waiting, Ariana was in a pair of short shorts and a Nike tank top with Nike high tops, and Alexis was in a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top.

Once in her truck Natalie says "So what you girls wanna do first?"

Alexis says "How bout nails?"

"Done"

Going into the nail shop in Stockton mall Ariana says "I'd like to get short oval acrylics with white color"

Alexis says "I'd like to get acrylics short and look as natural as you can"

Natalie adds "You know I said both nails and toes"

Ariana says "I'll get black on my toes"

Alexis says "I'll get white"

Natalie looks at her nail person saying "I'd like to get short acrylics but just the corners rounded and a nude color with pink on my toes"

The Vietnamese lady says "Those your daughters"

Natalie smiles "Yeah their my twins"

"Beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Your beautiful too"

"Thank you"

After nails Natalie says "Shopping or food?"

The two girls smirk and says "Food"

"Good choice"

They go in the panda express line as Alexis says "Mom did dad ever take you shopping"

She smirks "He did a few times not a lot though"

Ariana says "Lauryn and me were talking the other day and Aunt Rey said something about how you would tease dad"

Natalie laughs remembering the very first time he took her "That was a fun day especially since that was the first time your dad had went shopping with me, your aunt rey, and your aunt kris"

Alexis says "Where was aunt Eva"

"Was when she was up in Tacoma with her brother lee"

Ariana says "Well what you do to dad"

"You sure you wanna know"

"yeah, we both do" Ariana says as Natalie looks at Alexis who nodded

"We took your dad, your uncle Dwayne, and uncle tonio into Victoria's secret picked out a few little numbers and I gave your dad a little show, must say I was very great at teasing"

Ariana says "Now I know where I get it from"

"Right before we actually ate at this exact Panda"

"No way"

Alexis says "Really"

They order get there food and take a seat as Ariana says "Mom, you think you can help me find some cute lingerie outfits"

She raises her brow "For what Ariana?"

"Just to have, trying to expand it other than just the basics"

"Sure, we won't tell your dad, besides need a few myself"

"Okay mom, we don't need to know that" Alexis says.

Natalie looks at her other daughter who looks more like her "Lexi, you need anything for your trip?"

Swallowing her food says "Do you think you can help me out a few outfits for the bull riding event and just country outfits"

"Of course I can, you can even borrow my cowboy boots"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Ari has once before now it's your turn"

Ariana smirks "Those are some lucky boots let me tell you"

Natalie rolls her eyes "You are you father's daughter mind always on sex"

"Or just like you"

"Let's finish eating and get this shopping started"

After eating they start in Victoria's Secret and find a few cute sets for Ariana, for her and even bought some cute nighties for Alexis. After they head into Wet Seal where they find some cute outfits and have Alexis try them on. Ariana says "Mom, you really do got good taste"

"Thank you, sure you don't want to expand your wardrobe a little other than sweats, jeans shorts, tanks, and shirts or sweaters that aren't Nike?"

Ariana smiles "Yeah a little,"

"Wouldn't be about who you've been texting this whole time"

"I know I'm grounded but can I go on a date with Abel,"

"No"

"Mom please"

"No, if you want a date you can do it in the backyard, don't worry I can keep your dad distracted"

"Fine, you going to cook then"

"No you are, I'll teach you along with your sister"

"Okay" They see Alexis come out in a navy blue printed spaghetti short summer dress "My god Lexi, you look smokin" Ariana says.

Alexis looks at her mom "Mom?"

Natalie just smiled "Perfect, try that jean jacket with it" She does and Natalie says "add my boots and you got the perfect rodeo outfit"

Alexis tried on her next outfit and came out in the light blue shorts with the white scoop neck tank tucked in loosely with the matching blue blazer. Natalie goes over and folds up the sleeve ¾'s "There, perfect"

"You think"

"I know,"

"When would I be able to wear it"

"I don't know but I'm buying it for you, besides who knows you might go out or meet some boy who knows"

"Please mom, no country boy would want a girl like me"

"Alexis, you are beautiful and have a matching soul, any guy would be lucky, I know everyone says Ariana is like me but looks like a mixture of me and your father but you Alexis Marie Lowman look like a spitting younger version of me"

She hugs her mom "You always know what to say"

"I learned it from your grandma Luann"

"I wish I would have met her along with Grampa Otto and my biological grandma Carol"

"You would of loved them all and they would of loved you just as much back, now get changed so we can continue shopping"

"Alright"

After Alexis was done they expanded Ariana's wardrobe and then headed to Shiek's to look at shoes, naturally Ariana went to the Nike's while Alexis went to the vans and converse while Natalie went to the heels. She found the perfect pair of nude wedges asking the young sales guy "Excuse me, think I can get a size 6"

"Sure thing, be right back"

Once he came back he says "Lucky there was only one left in this size"

Natalie smiles "Must be my day then huh"

"Yeah, this might sound wrong but your very attractive"

She laughs "Thank you, but these are actually for my daughter"

He raises a brow "You have a daughter?"

"Twins actually and two boys"

"Not possible"

Ariana comes up "O it's possible, her older twin daughter Ariana" and Alexis comes up with Ariana saying "And thats my younger twin by 5 minutes Alexis"

He says "Wow you guys are all beautiful"

"Thanks" Natalie says and then looks at Alexis "Try these on"

"Why"

"They would go perfect with that light blue outfit we got"

"Okay" She tries them on and ends up getting them along with a pair of vans and converse. As Ariana got a pair of black stilettos and some Nike high tops. "Where to next my lovely daughters"

Alexis says "As much as this is fun, we should probably go to the grocery store for the huge family dinner tomorrow"

Natalie sees her phone goes off seeing a text from Audrey letting her know that Lauryn is bringing her boyfriend along with Chyna. "Well looks like Lauryn and Chyna are bringing their boyfriends

"Deon is going to be pissed when he finds out Lauryn is going to another school's function with David." Ariana says.

Alexis adds "Mom, you do know you are asking for a World War Three to break out"

Natalie says "I know but that is something they are going to have to figure out in a civil way"

Alexis and Ariana say at the same time "O this is going to be one eventful dinner, can't wait"

Ariana adds "Too bad you'll be in Nashville"

Alexis says "Record it for me and send it"

"Course, wouldn't want you to miss the action"

Natalie just shakes her head at her twins but love how close they are.

* * *

Happy had been at the lot working and he wanted to know who was with his daughter last night, knew that it had to be one of the guys going over to Julian says "You take Ari out last night"

Julian looked up at the guy he viewed like an uncle "No, she's that sister I never had, but you should ask Abel"

He walks over to Abel and says "You take Ari out last night"

"Yeah, didn't do anything just a game of bowling"

"I thought I made it clear to you all she is off limits"

"Hap, come on you can't be surprised that she fell for a Son, it was bound to happen I mean look at her mom"

"Your walkin a fine line Abel, watch what you say, don't care your dad is President"

"or what"

Jax comes up and says "Son, if your smart you will keep that mouth shut"

"Dad, you can't be takin his side"

"Not takin sides I'm savin your ass"

Happy looks at Jax and then Abel says "Besides we are going on a date tonight"

"Like hell you are"

"It's been decided already, apparently she's cooking"

"Willing to go to the ring for it?"

"Sure thing old man"

Jax says "Abel, as good you are at fighting, you are just digging yourself a deeper hole that I can't get you out of"

"Dad I don't need your help" getting into the ring.

Everyone was watching and had to admit that Abel was holding his own but being cocky was his down fall and ended up getting knocked out. Getting up Happy says "You hurt her or break her heart I'll bury you alive" getting out as Troy says "Mom is going to kill you"

"Nothing I can't handle, been dealing with your mom for 22 years"

After coming home and getting everything away Natalie and Alexis were helping Ariana cook when they hear Happy says "Why you lie last night Ariana"

"I didn't lie"

"You were with Abel last night"

"Dad nothing happened"

"Don't matter, does stay away from the sons mean anything to you"

"Dad, what is so wrong with dating a Son, mom dated you, hell you two are married, your a son and there is nothing wrong with you"

"He hurts you I'm burying him alive"

"Dad isn't that a little overboard"

"Naw, so where you plan on going being grounded"

"He's coming here for the date, hence why mom is teaching me how to cook with the help of Alexis"

He looks at his other daughter "You find anything?"

"Yeah I did and I learned a lot from mom, glad to call you my dad" giving him a hug.

Happy didn't know what he did to deserve his kids but was silently thanking the people up above.

After cooking Alexis was helping Ariana get ready "Ari, you got to stop worrying"

"It's just are you sure this is alright?" looking at herself in her mirror. She was uncomfortable wearing anything girly but as much as she was uncomfortable in the t shirt dress her mom picked for her and the stilettos she felt pretty. "Yes it is fine, besides you should be praying that dad doesn't flip"

She laughs "Mom more than likely has him under control"

"I've always wondered about that scar on her lower back and all her other scars"

"Me too, think her and dad ever had problems"

"Highly doubt it, why you think so Ari"

"No I agree with you Lexi, we still have a few minutes before he comes, wanna check out some bull riders"

"No Ari, I'm going to go pack, since I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

They hear the doorbell and Alexis gives her sister a hug "You got this"

She answers and sees Abel sporting a black eye and busted lip with tape over his very obvious nose messed up "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" not wanting to say anything.

They go into the family room and they see Natalie and Happy playing pool. "Hey Natalie"

"Hey Abel" sinking her shot then looking up "What happened to your face"

"Got my ass beat"

"I can see that" giving him a hug and saying "Behave you two" grabbing happy before he could say or do anything.

Once in their room Natalie says "I got a surprise for you," going in their bathroom and putting on her pink/black playboy lingerie set and slipping on a garder messing her hair up a little. Walks out and says "You like?"

"come to daddy"

She stalks over to him starting to tease him "Seem familiar?"

"All to familiar mamas"

"With a happier ending this time daddy" smirking.

* * *

Ariana and Abel were eating and he says "You look nice"

"Thanks, you wanna join me and lexi's movie night?"

"I would but promised my mom I'd spend some time with her"

"Awe how cute"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up"

"I find it cute actually"

"Really"

"Really, so what you think of the food"

"Good, thought cooking wasn't your strong suit"

"My mom taught me a little today"

"Your mom is a good cook"

"Yeah she's good at everything, would like to be like her"

"You are pretty close"

She laughs "Yeah right, that would mean I'm perfect, I'm far from that"

Abel shakes his head "Can't you just take a compliment"

"I'll try,"

"So when do you start your Nike sponsorship?"

"Monday, I have a interview with my agent"

"So what's it like to have a twin?"

She smiles "It's your other half, who understands you completes you, Me and Lexi are night and day and aren't exactly identical but we think almost alike,"

He nods she says "Who did that to your face?"

"It's nothing, I'll live besides gets girls to pity me" laughing. Ariana rolls her eyes as her mom comes out "Ari, we are heading out for a few" looking at Abel says "Your more than welcome to stay if you'd like"

"Promised moms I'd spend time with her"

Natalie smiles knowing Tara probably wanted more time with her son since she hasn't been around the lifestyle a very long time and not near Abel "She's going to have a field day since it's also a Friday night"

She goes back inside and Abel says "I had fun we should do it again soon"

She smiles "Yeah we should, and next time lets do something fun"

Abel laughs "Definitely, how long you grounded for?"

"Two weeks but who knows with my mom, swear I could break my dad before her sometimes"

They hug and once the door is closed Alexis says "So how did it go?"

Ariana smiled at her twin "It went good, you almost done packing?"

"Yeah I'm about done, not much left"

"I'm going to miss you twin"

"I'm going to miss you too but it's not that long besides you'll be busy with Nike and on to bigger better things"

Ariana chuckles "I would never leave my twin behind" They see there parents come out of there room and their dad is in a better mood as Ariana says "You must of gotten a damn good lay to be in a good mood"

Happy shakes his head at his daughter as Natalie says "Don't see why you should complain, kept your dad out of your hair right?"

Ariana says "Okay mom don't need no details"

Once home they go to their rooms and Natalie was laying on Happy "You did that to Abel huh"

"HE had it comin"

"I'm not mad I just wish you would of gone a little easy"

"He's all talk gotta knock him down a few notches"

"Your not that young anymore babe"

"Still beat his ass"

She just shakes her head "You are something else"

"I don't like how my daugthers view me so high"

She looks up at him still laying on his chest "Hap, it's not a bad thing, sure you do bad things but to them you haven't besides they have never seen that side of you, be glad they do and don't hate you, You have never given them a reason not too view you anything less"

"Still don't like it"

"Well get over it because you will be till you die"

"Still think Ari can do better"

"Are you more pissed that Abel didn't listen to your warning or the fact that Ari might have met her match?"

"Neither"

"If that what makes you feel better, some advice admitting out loud helps"

"Smart ass"

"I'm your smart ass, don't forget that"

"Never do, still not comfortable with Alexis leaving tomorrow"

"Relax killer, she will be fine, she's getting out a little, don't be surprised she comes back with a few numbers"

"She better not be getting any numbers"

"O ease up old man a few numbers aren't going to kill her besides Troy, Ari and David are the ones with the phone full of numbers, all just like you, the only one who seems to be like me in that department is Alexis"

"Let's hope she doesn't pick up on your track record"

"I highly doubt she would, you tired?"

"Not really"

"Up for some late night fun?"

"Depends"

* * *

 **I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW AND I WILL ADD THEM TO CHAPTER. I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING PAST CHAPTER 5 WRITTEN. WHOEVER GIVES IDEAS WILL BE GETTING CREDIT FOR THEIR IDEAS.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER THREE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.**

 **SIERRA TAYLOR(REY &DWAYNE OLDEST DAUGHTER)-LEIGH ANN PINNOCK  
LAURYN TAYLOR(REY&DWAYNE MIDDLE DAUGHTER)-CORRINE FOXX  
CHYNA TAYLOR(REY&DWAYNE YOUNGEST DAUGHTER)-JESSICA JARRELL  
JESSIE RODRIGUEZ(KRIS&TONIO'S DAUGHTER)-ARIANA GRANDE  
COLTON QUINN(EVA&QUINN SON)-DREW CHADWICK  
CHRIS(CHYNA'S BOYFRIEND)-REECE KING  
DEON(LAURYN'S BOYFRIEND)-O'SHEA JACKSON JR.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Alexis had just left and Natalie was about to leave with Happy telling Troy "Make sure your brother and sister and you get shit done before we come back"

Troy says "I got it mom,"

She scoffs "Sure you do, be careful with that Katie girl"

"I will mom, besides she's just someone to keep my bed warm"

She shakes her head at her oldest "So then why bring her to family dinner"

He shrugs "Wanted to have an easy reason to let her go,"

Natalie raises her brow at her oldest "Your trying to get rid of all your hoes?"

He nods "Yeah, why is that so surprising"

"Ever since you were 13 you've been a slut"

"Mom, I was not 13"

She raises a brow "So you and Sierra didn't hook up?"

HE laughs "Mom you can't be serious, Me and Sierra are just friends trust me"

She scoffs "Sure you two are, when are you two going to just give it up,"

"Give what up?"

"That you two have a thing for each other"

"Mom we don't"

"That's why you glare at her boyfriend whenever she brings him around"

"I don't like him, he's a cheater"

She pats his arm "You tell her that"

"All the time, I'm just lookin out for her like I've been since me and her were babies"

Happy comes and says "Time to go"

Natalie gives Troy a hug and says "Behave, please"

HE smirks "Will do, if I need help I'll call the clan"

They arrive at Rey's beach house and she looks at Happy "What are we doing at Rey's beach house?" "You'll see"

They go inside and she sees Kristina, Antonio, Eva, Quinn, Audrey, and Dwayne there with a birthday sign "Happy Birthday"

She looks at everyone "What is going on?"

Eva says "We know you don't like celebrating your birthday still but we wanted to do something for you"

The Fab 4 are sitting out on the deck tanning and Natalie says "SO what's new?"

Kristina says "Tonio flipped out the other day on Jessie's boyfriend, found them on the side of the clubhouse about to hook up"

They laugh and Eva says "You knew about that though right?"

"Course I did, who do you think told her about the trick"

Audrey says "That's his problem right there, Tonio doesn't want his daugther to do what he and her mother did"

Kristina laughs "He doesn't want her to date period, not even date a girl which she suggested to her dad and he nearly had a heart attack"

Eva laughs "Better than Colton, he's a whore still lives at home and sneaks in different girls every night, like he doesn't know I know"

They laugh and Eva says "He and his cousin apparently share girls"

Natalie shakes her head and she says "Alexis went to Nashville with some friends for her spring break, Ariana had a date with the president's son yesterday and David got pissed because the girl he liked turned down his invitation as his date but chose some prick so is taking Lauryn, Troy brought another crow eater home so I could give her a reason to leave"

Audrey says "Sierra broke up with her boyfriend the other day, found him cheating in the act, according to her Troy kicked his ass bad and I must say you raised your boys right, eventhough she had told him she would he came with flowers and chocolates"

Natalie shakes her head as Audrey continues "Lauryn is still giving Dwayne a heart attack with her outfits and openly telling him about her sex life with her boyfriend and my baby chyna started dating some guy named Chris bringing him to dinner tonight"

"What does Dwayne think of him?"

"He likes the dude, they get along and he treats Chyna like the queen she is"

They laugh and Natalie says "Don't got to worry about another one of my sons beating the shit out of some guy?"

"No"

* * *

Troy, Ariana, David were all getting the house in order when Ariana says "Sierra, Chyna, and Jessie are all coming over"

Troy nods and says "So is Colton"

David says "Good, then i can talk to Deon without the parents getting involved"

Troy says "What about Deon?"

As the doorbell rings and Ariana opens it to see Colton and Jessie here.

Troy was out in the backyard cleaning up when he hears "Thanks again for the other day"

He nods "NO problem, you know I'm always here for you"

Sierra crosses her arms "I know but it was nice of you to sneak away from your run to help me"

He nods "I didn't sneak away we were finished anyways on our way back, Your cold, it's 80 degrees outside"

She laughs "Am not cold, what's wrong with crossing my arms"

"Nothing wrong with it, was going to offer you my shirt"

Sierra smirks "You can still offer your shirt"

He shakes his head taking off his shirt tossing it to her "Happy now"

She smirks "Very, you really do have a nice body"

He chuckles "I've always had it, you up for shenanigans later"

She shakes her head "Who I gotta talk sense into"

"Some chick"

"You mean one of your many hoes"

He shakes his head "I don't got hoes anymore got rid of the last one last night, moms scared her"

She smirks "Always using your mom"

"Nothing wrong with that"

"See your a softy,"

"Hardly, forget the shenanigans I'm taking you shooting so your pretty ass knows how to arm herself"

She shakes her head "You do know my dad has taught me right?"

"Gotta see it for myself"

"Challenge accepted"

Jessie, David, Lauryn, Deon, Chyna, and Chris were watching the two and Chyna says "Those two need to get together already".

The six of them jumped when they heard Colton say coming from the kitche "What are you all being nosy about?"

David says "How those two lovebirds need to get together already"

Colton shakes his head "Nosy fuckers"

Ariana comes in "Those two gotta get together already"

* * *

All the fam were enjoying themselves and both Audrey and Natalie were impressed with how well Deon and David were getting along and no glares, but what made them smirk was how close Sierra and Troy were and how they were having there own conversation as Happy says "What you two whispering about over there?"

Sierra looks at the man she views like her uncle "Just how I'm going to kick your son's ass in shooting" Happy shakes his head "You sure you wanna go up against him?"

Sierra nods "Yup, trust me my dad taught me all I need to know"

Dwayne smirks proudly "Can't have a daughter who doesn't know how to shoot"

Jessie says "I'm pregnant"

Everyone chokes on their drinks as Antonio is furious "Your joking right"

Jessie shakes her head "Nope dead ass serious, am about 8 weeks"

Antonio looks at his wife "You better tell your daughter to stop joking before I kick Jose's ass and lock Jessie up in her room"

Kristina sighs looking at Jessie and Rob "Jessie your joking right"

"NO I'm not I really am pregnant"

Colton and Troy look at David, Chris, and Diggy "Pay your asses up"

Antonio gets up and walks outside slamming Natalie's sliding glass door as she gets up and goes storming after Antonio as David says "Someone is about to get the Natalie smack down"

Natalie goes out back and says to Antonio "I get your pissed but don't go breaking my damn door" Antonio shakes his head "Didn't mean too, get Kris please"

"Sure thing," patting Antonio's arm "Don't do something stupid, you know damn well you love your princess" walking back inside "Kris your being asked for"

Kristina gets up "Continue with out us two for a bit" looking at Jessie and Jose "We will talk more once we are home"

They nod and Dwayne looks at his daughters "You three ain't pregnant are you?"

They shake their heads as Sierra says "I have the mirena plus I make sure they wrap it up as well so there can't be anything"

Lauryn says "I'm on birth control and Deon uses condoms"

Chyna says "Don't gotta worry about anything still a virgin"

Quinn and Eva look at their only child as Quinn says "Your ass hasn't gotten anyone pregnant"

"Nope I make sure to wrap my shit up, don't need any setbacks"

Eva says "Good or I'd kick your ass if you didn't step up for that baby"

Colton laughs "Mom you wouldn't kick my ass lets be real"

Eva raises a brow "O I wouldn't?"

Happy looks at his oldest "You keep your shit wrapped?"

"Course pops, I'm always careful"

"Good keep it that way"

He gives Ariana a look who says "Ain't pregnant, just had my yearly psychical clean and healthy as possible"

Natalie says "Good keep it that way"

David says "Don't gotta worry about me"

Jessie says "Well damn am I the only one who slipped up"

Eva, Natalie, and Audrey look at each other and Natalie says "Don't be hard on yourself okay, it was a simple mistake, a stupid one but none the less your not stupid just did a stupid thing"

Audrey adds "Besides think of all the help you'll be having from all your family"

Eva says "You know I'd be more than happy to babysit, since asshole here won't give me another baby" Quinn shakes his head "Colton is enough"

Eva scoffs "Yeah enough for you to get fixed"

Natalie chokes on her wine coughing a little "My big brother got his shit fixed willingly"

Eva nods "Yup his idea decided on his own came home one day and said he got himself fixed so he wouldn't have to worry about slipping up"

Natalie says "Well damn, wish this guy would of taken a hint"

Audrey says "I made Dwayne's ass get fixed after Chyna was not about to have more kids"

Natalie shakes her head "Well damn am I the only one who has a still fertile man"

Antonio says "Naw I still have my shit"

Kristina says "How funny the two Mexican ones ain't sterile"

Chris says "You guys are probably the only family I know that talks openly about shit like this"

David says "You'll get used it, this is nothing, call this the family friendly version"

Troy says "Thanks mom for the food" getting up kissing her cheek "Where is your ass going?"

"Going to beat Sierra's ass in shooting"

Sierra gets up "Your the one who's going to get beat" hugging Natalie "Thanks for the food"

Happy says "Keys to the range are in the bowl"

Colton gets up "Thanks for the food, see you later mom but I ain't about to miss this showdown"

* * *

After everyone had gone and left for their rooms Natalie was cleaning up when her cell goes off sees its Alexis "Hey my love"

"Hey mom, just calling to say I miss you and that I'm enjoying myself"

"Glad to hear that Lexie, you guys do anything exciting"

"NO just stayed around the house relaxing for tomorrow"

"What you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Going to the bull riding competition then after to this country barn party"

"Well then you should get some sleep and be careful tomorrow"

"I will mom, love you say hi to everyone"

"I will my love, you wanna say a few words to your dad"

"NO I called him right before you besides I've been texting him practically the moment I left"

"Well geez all I get is a short phone call"

"You know I love you mom, besides we all know dad would have a cow if I didn't text him constantly since I'm out of the state"

"Yeah your right, get some sleep and have fun tomorrow"

"I will love you"

Once off the phone she goes in her room to see happy on his personal phone shaking her head "You were texting her ass while I was on the phone with her"

"Gotta make sure she's good"

She climbs in bed and on top of him puts the phone on his stand "Ease up on her, give the poor girl space"

He rubs her sides "I'll try now on to more important things"

* * *

Colton had left awhile ago to go to some chicks house leaving the two at the second home as Sierra looks around "This is a nice get away house"

"yeah my not blood related grandma Luann left it to my mom"

"So I've been told just didn't think it was this nice"

"Yup I get this place when I'm ready"

"Well, shit I'll be moving in the same day, this is definitely my taste"

Troy shakes his head "Who says I'd want you as a roommate"

She scoffs "Please we both know your lying, I'm the best roommate"

HE scruffs "That's why your ass is living by yourself and your last roommate lasted only a week"

Sierra shakes her head "I can't help it if I have expensive taste and expect too much"

He rolls his eyes "It's not your expensive taste its because your a snob and a bitch"

"Wow, you really are an ass"

"You really are going to pout because I spoke some truth"

"No, I just never expected that from you"

"We both know I've never sugar coated shit with you"

"Which I like but sometimes you could"

He laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder as he locks up "Is the I don't get hurt easily person asking cuz she's hurt"

She rolls her eyes "No I was just suggesting"

He opens the car door for her which she has to get used to as he says "Get used to it, my mom did teach me how to treat a lady"

She chuckles looking at him "Just not used to it"

He gives her a rare smile and closes the door and hops in starting his car "Where too"

"Home"

He nods and after dropping her off instead of going to his dorm he decides to go home pulling up sees his dad out front smoking a cigarette. Getting out joins his dad "What's got you out here"

Happy shakes his head "Your mom is pissed I stopped giving her attention to answer a text from your sister"

Troy laughs a little "I don't even feel sorry for you in the slightest,"

They hear Natalie opening the door "Troy what are you doing here?" giving him a hug ignoring Happy.

He hugs her back giving her a smile "Wanted to sleep at home"

She pulls him for another "Aww my first born needs some mom cuddles,"

HE shakes his head "Naw just want to sleep in my old comfortable bed"

She chuckles a little "Don't gotta be tough in front of your asshole of a father besides you know you love our bed anyways"

"Where's dad going to sleep"

She shrugs "Don't give a shit where he does"

Happy shakes his head "Your really pissed because I responded to our daughter"

"NO I'm pissed that you stopped our good fuck just to respond to a damn good night text for the hundredth time"

Troy steps in "I really didn't need to hear all that," tossing his finished cigarette in the ash tray and putting his arm over her shoulder "Come on mom, let's go cuddle since you need it"

Happy watches his oldest and his wife go inside while he pulls out his buzzing phone seeing Jax calling "Yeah?"

"Need you and Troy at the clubhouse now"

"Be there in 10" going inside and into his room "Troy that was Jax we gotta go"

Troy gives his mom a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back later mom, don't wait up"

She kisses his cheek giving him a hug "You be safe, love you" looks over at her husband "Don't get killed asshole"

"Love you too smart ass"

* * *

 **THERE IS CHAPTER THREE I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I WILL POST THE REST TOMORROW SO YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TOO.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE. IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE OF ONE KID OVER THE OTHER OR IF YOU'D LIKE A CHAPTER TO FOCUS ON KID. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS AND WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO INCOPERATE. WHILE I WRITE BECAUSE I ENJOY IT I ALSO WANT YOU ALL TO ENJOY IT.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

The Lowmans were sitting eating dinner when Ariana says "Lexi you wanna come with me to the Friday party, Will be fun now that we are 21."

Troy scoffs "You were drinking at the clubhouse before you were 21 Ari"

Ariana shrugs "And no one stopped me" turning to Alexis "Please Lexi we haven't celebrated our birthday together yet"

Alexis nods swallowing her food as Natalie says "Ariana stop pressuring her"

Alexis says "She's not pressuring mom but yeah I'll go"

Ariana gets excited as Troy says "Now I gotta watch both you"

Ariana shakes her head "You don't gotta watch me I got Abel"

Troy just shakes his head as David says "I'm gonna join your crazy asses"

Natalie says "Smart you all choose to go the time your dad isn't going"

Happy says "Naw my ass is going now"

Natalie shakes her head "Let them go have fun"

"They can have fun with me there, Ari's ass don't care"

"Sure don't" Ariana adds.

Natalie shakes her head "But Hap what happened to our fun time" sliding her hand into his sweatpants.

Happy shakes his head "Damn you little Quinn if you don't stop that shit right now"

She smirks looking at him "What are you gonna do?"

Before he could respond David says "Your both too old to be going at it"

Happy scruffs "How else you think we are together"

Natalie chuckles "I'm still with his old ass because the sex is good"

Troy shakes his head getting up "Meet your crazy asses at the clubhouse"

Natalie says "Where are you off to?"

"Gotta go do something" kissing his mom cheek and putting the dirty plate in the dishwasher waving and leaving.

Ariana says "He's probably going to go with the teller boys and Colton"

David laughs "Naw" not wanting to give his brothers whereabouts away

Ariana says " where though you too are super tight"

David shakes his head "I don't know but it's Troy so he's good"

Happy says "His ass better not go do something stupid"

Alexis speaks up "Why do you guys think it's bad? He could just have something"

Happy just shakes his head at his kids as Natalie says "He's a grown ass adult so he can do whatever he wants just like you all can now"

All the kids had left the table to get ready and Natalie says "Your ass is staying home"

"You ain't giving in anyways"

She shrugs taking his plate "I was actually going to but thinking like that fine I can wait"

Happy gets up pushes her against the counter bits her neck as Natalie says "We got the kids home"

Happy continues mumbling "There grown" sliding his hands under her shirt turning her to face him. He picks her up and sets her on the counter.

* * *

Ariana was in her closet not sure what to wear when her twin says "Wear those tight ass black skinny jeans and that white shirt with those black nikes you just got"

Ariana nods "Your right"

Alexis say sitting on the bed "Abel will look at you either way"

Ariana turns looking at her twin who was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a tight grey shirt and a white leather jacket over and her black booties "Well damn Lex you look hot"

Alexis laughs "Please, you are the one with it"

David comes in and says "You two are going to make the gang beat some ass tonight"

The twins laughs as Alexis says "Just like your going to have Ari kick some ass if the crow eaters get to close"

David laughs and says "You guys riding together or you want me to give you too a ride"

Both girls smile "Yes we love your camarro"

David laughs "Come on then" checking his phone to see that his brother is on his way to the clubhouse "You both ready"

Both girls nod and they walk into the kitchen to see their parents having sex on the counter as they yell bye causing their parents to stop and they just waves as Natalie says "Have fun love you all and stay together" the three shake their heads walking outside.

* * *

After Troy had left he had went to where Sierra was slowing the bike down turning it off getting off and sits next to a crying Sierra "What the hell happened?"

Sierra looks up with tears in her eyes "Kalesa and me decided to go to this kick back but turned out it wasn't really a kick back since it was us two and the two other guys, One Kalesa has a huge crush on so they ended up leaving me alone with his friend who just gives me weird vibes"

Troy starting clutching his fists as his jaw tightens trying to control the anger "He didn't put his hands on you"

Sierra shakes her head "No because I got out of their before he could"

He nods wrapping an arm around her as she says "Your always saving me"

He chuckles "I've saved your ass since we were in diapers"

She smiles "remember when we went to the same preschool and being a year younger I couldn't be in your class"

He chuckles "Yeah and I had to protect you from that bully"

"Yeah"

He says "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I know you got a club party to attend, don't want to keep you from that"

He shakes his head "I won't go if you need me"

She kisses his cheek saying "I'll be fine, trust me I'm not that helpless" getting up trying to keep her emotions in check and not blurt out that she loved him and wanted a relationship with him knowing that he's not a relationship type of guy and wasn't even sure if he felt the same and she didn't want to make their close friendship awkward.

Troy gets on and she hops on behind him they ride off. While riding Troy was thinking about how he had always had a little thing for the oldest Taylor girl but he knew she was a relationship type of girl while he wasn't a relationship type of guy and knew even if they got together if it didn't work out their friendship wouldn't be the same so he just kept it buried. He drops her off at her parents house as she gives him a hug "thanks again Troy,"

"Your welcome, you need anything just text or call"

She laughs "You will text?"

He smirks "You already know"

She chuckles waving and going inside leaning against the door not aware her mom was standing there.

Audrey had heard the motorcycle approaching and knew who it belonged to saying to her best friend over the phone "Well I think I know where your oldest was" hears Natalie chuckles "Those two together?"

Audrey says "NO but just wait it will happen"

"Then we really will be sisters"

"Got that right, gotta go love you" hanging up as she watches her oldest come in leaning against the door with a huge smile on her face "Good evening my love" chuckles when she sees her oldest jump "Mom how long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes, so what happened to Kalesa and that kick back"

Sierra looks away "There was never a kick back, Kalesa just needed me to keep his weird friend company"

"Well you obviously didn't"

She shakes her head "Nope I texted Troy"

Audrey wraps her arm around her daughter pulling her in leading her to the couch "Sierra, your in love with Troy huh"

Her eyes go wide "How you know?"

"I'm your mom I just know these things and I think he feels the same"

Sierra shakes her head "No because if he did he would of made a move already"

Audrey shakes her head "Sierra let me tell you something about the oldest lowman, he much like your dad and his dad, those guys don't show it or say it in ways that other guys do, they are the guys who show you with actions and little things"

She nods understanding what her mom is saying "Still"

Audrey says "You don't believe me talk to your aunt Natalie, she's married to your quiet uncle and has the clone of Happy"

Sierra nods "You think she'd help"

Audrey laughs "You kidding me, your aunt Natalie would jump at the chance, hell she already has given her blessing"

Sierra laughs and says "I'll get on that"

"Good" patting her daughters leg "Your younger sisters are out with their boyfriends, and your dad is out getting stuff"

Sierra smiles "I get you both to myself then"

"You sure do,"

* * *

The Lowman kids had arrived at the same time and they walk into the clubhouse together as the guys all say hi and Abel gives Ariana a kiss pulling her away from her siblings "Didn't think you'd come"

She smirks "Wouldn't miss a good party"

He chuckles "What about your strict workout plan"

She shrugs "One night won't kill me"

He shakes his head "Now that your off grounded let me take you on a proper date"

"You know I don't do fancy"

"Then what you want to do?"

"How bout just go to a bar and talk"

"Sure, you want a beer"

She smirks "Naw I'm gonna take a jack Daniels straight"

He shakes his head "Your ass is crazy"

They get their drinks and go to the pool tables with their gang named the next generation as Troy says "You ready to get your ass beat"

Abel chuckles "I'm the better pool player Lowman"

Troy chuckles back "Sure Teller,"

Alexis was watching her brother and the oldest Teller playing pool but didn't see the other Teller anywhere says to Ariana "Is Thomas here?"

Ariana looks at her twin and raises a brow "He should be I mean after all this is his patch party"

Alexis looks shocked "He patched in?"

Ariana nods "Yeah, you didn't know"

"No,"

Ariana says "Does my baby sister have a crush on the other teller"

Alexis shakes her head "What no,"

Ariana smiles "Uh huh sure"

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" walking outside to see Thomas walking up smiling "Well look who decided to show up, took me patching in for you to show up at a party"

She chuckles "Didn't know it was your party, but congrats"

He smiles opening his arms to show her the kutte and turns as she laughs he says "What you think"

"I think the kutte fits you and you don't look half bad"

He smiles "Coming from you I'm taking this as a good thing"

She smiles "Very good thing,"

"You trying out a new look" Thomas says not that he minded it thought it suit her.

She opens her arms and mimics him "What you think"

He laughs "Looks good, different but a good different"

She smiles big "Taking that compliment"

He says "Why you out here"

"I could say the same for you"

He shrugs puts his hands in his pockets "Not that big on partying, you"

She shrugs "Same and I need some fresh air from the smell"

He laughs "How's school going for you?"

"Good I should be graduating in a year, you"

"Its going good, just graduated"

"Congrats on the degree"

"thanks, my dad says one day I'm going to be the VP"

She laughs "Good your brother isn't always the smartest, needs you"

He laughs as everyone comes out and hears David say "You two might want to watch this, going to be good and comical"

The two look at each other as they see Abel walk out in just his boxers to the ring with Troy smirking as Thomas says to Alexis "Lexi what the hell happened their"

Alexis shakes her head "I have no idea but Abel must have lost at pool to Troy again"

Thomas puts his arm around her "Come on lets get a better look"

* * *

Later on in the night Ariana had snuck away with Abel to his dorm as Troy and David were both too drunk to function and Alexis had to admit that seeing Troy be super funny and wild was a sight to see decided to film her two older brothers to keep for future references recording as they started slow dancing together making kiss faces at each other. She was getting tired and knew that neither could drive her home and she didn't want to stay at the clubhouse goes over to Thomas "Hey you good to ride?"

He nods "Yeah didn't drink that much, you can stay in my dorm if you'd like"

She shakes her head "Thanks but I'd rather not"

He nods "You gonna tell your brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Meet you outside" going outside as she goes to her brothers as David says "Lexi bear there you are I've missed you" giving her a hug as Troy says "David we both know I'm the favorite big brother"

Alexis shakes her head at them and says "I'm going to head home"

David says "I'll drive you"

"NO your too drunk to drive and so are you Troy"

They nod and Troy says "Who's driving you"

"Thomas"

David says to Troy "Well damn looks like our sisters both fell for the tellers,"

Alexis hugs them and leaves hops on the back of Thomas bike with ease which doesn't shock him considering who her dad and older brother is. HE drops her off and she gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek "Thanks Tommy for the lift"

"NO problem Lexi" kissing her cheek back causing her to blush and speed walk inside jumps seeing her dad standing there arms crossed "Where's your siblings"

"Troy and David are too drunk to function and Ariana is too drunk so she decided to sleep at the clubhouse since Abel was too drunk to drive her." Not wanting to tell her dad that her twin was having tons of sex with Abel which could be heard from the dorms.

He nods "You good?"

She nods "Yeah I didn't drink that much"

"Who gave you a lift home"

"Thomas"

"He wasn't drunk"

She shakes her head "NO he wasn't like me didn't drink much"

Happy nods "You have fun"

"Yeah I did, it wasn't so bad"

He gives her a hug "Get some sleep princess"

"love you dad good night, is mom awake?"

He nods "Yeah, you know she can't sleep when you all are out partying"

Alexis laughs "You both worry too much"

"Go tell her your home so her mean tired ass can sleep"

"Mom's not mean" giving her dad another hug walking to their bedroom to see her mom reading one of her beloved comics "Hey mom"

Natalie looks up from her comic and puts it down smiling at her youngest "Hey Lexi, based on that lone bike I assume the others stayed"

She nods "Yeah Troy and David are too drunk to function with Ari and Abel not far behind"

Natalie shakes her head at her other children "You have fun?"

"Yeah I did, it was nice seeing Thomas too"

Natalie nods knowing that those two had a bond that was formed at a young age due to both of them being different then their siblings "He gave you a ride home huh"

She nods "Yeah he did"

"HE graduated right?"

"Yeah he did and the party tonight was for him since he just got patched in"

"Good for him, what's going on Lexi"

"Nothing mom"

"Something is, remember I'm your mom"

Alexis chuckles "It's nothing mom"

She nods "Well I'm here when you need to talk"

"I know, good night mom, love you" giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Once Natalie heard her daughters door close she sees Happy come in as he gets in pulls her too him "Now your mean ass can sleep"

Natalie smacks his chest lifting her head turning to him "Your the mean one, asshole"

"I'm not the one who's violent"

"Please your old ass is still violent"

"Goodnight mean ass"

"good night asshole"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU ALL WOULD LIKE TO SEE JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GLADLY PUT IT IN. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE CHAPTERS AND CHARACTERS. ALSO WOULD YOU LIKE ONE CHAPTER TO FOCUS ON ONE KID OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE WAY I AM DOING IT NOW?**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER I HAVE NOTHING WRITTEN, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE OR WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OR LESS OF. I WILL TRY HAVING THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN BY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY AT THE LATEST. THE FASTER I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE FASTER I CAN WRITE IT AND GET IT OUT.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Troy had woken up on the floor next to his bed turning sees David laying right next to him nudging his brother says "David, why the hell am I not in my bed?"

David rubs his eyes "I have no idea, but I feel like shit"

Troy rubs his eyes sitting up with the room spinning "So do I, should have some aspirin in the drawer" opening it taking out the aspirin bottle taking on and handing it to David. "You have fun last night?"

David smiles swallowing the pill "Yeah I did, how about you"

"Tons, especially kicking Abel's ass"

David laughs getting up as the room spins "Woah everything is like spinning"

"Your telling me"

David walks to the door "I don't know about you but mom's cooking sounds so good right now"

"Let's go then before she starts"

They leave and David says "Where's Lexi?"

"Probably with Ari or something"

Hears Thomas say "I took her home last night"

"Thanks" both Lowman kids say.

Once at their parent's house they enter to the smell of cooking as they walk in the kitchen giving their mom a kiss as Natalie says "You boys have fun?"

They sit at the island "Yeah tons of fun" as Troy says "Beat Abel's ass in pool again, might be my brother from another mother but he's too cocky"

Natalie chuckles "Yeah well that's what makes him a Teller, you both look like you need sleep and food"

They nod as David says "You're the best mom, making breakfast burritos, how'd you know"

"You both are your father's son and it's not my first rodeo making the morning after food for you guys"

They nod as Alexis comes in "Morning you too" giving them a hug and then giving her mom a kiss on the cheek "Morning mom"

"Morning my sweet Lexi, you're not hungover like your brothers?"

She laughs "Nope, like I said didn't drink that much"

Natalie nods "You hear from Ari?"

Troy and David shake their head and before Alexis could respond Happy comes in smacking his two sons on the back of the head "You two idiots"

Troy shakes his head as David says "Dad seriously we are too old for that shit"

"So long you two are idiots then you're old enough for it"

Troy says "Last I remember she was all over Abel"

Alexis says "She's with Abel"

Happy shakes his head "Just great, she's gonna end up pregnant"

Natalie smacks happy "Now you're the idiot, have some more faith in your daughter asshole"

They hear Ariana voice "I'm here, you all can just relax"

Happy turns "Why the hell didn't you come home with your sister last night"

Ariana crosses her arms "Dad you seriously act like I don't have a boyfriend, I stayed with him"

He shakes his head "I don't see what you see in Teller"

She shrugs "He's hot for starters, a badass, your typical bad boy, what's there not to love?"

Happy shakes his head looking at his other daughter "Something you wanna tell me about you and the other Teller?"

Alexis shakes her head "No we are just friends"

"Keep it that way"

Ariana sits at the island glaring at her dad which reminds him of himself "What's your problem with Abel anyways, why you change your mind all of sudden"

Happy shakes his head "He's a Teller and is his father's son, makes him a man whore"

Troy nods "He's up there with me and Colton, sorry Ari"

She shakes her head "You both can go to hell" getting up "Mom I'm not hungry"

Natalie shakes her head "Ariana Lena Lowman sit your ass back down" glaring at her husband and son "And you two knock it off, just because Troy turned into a clone of you Happy doesn't mean Abel will, give the guy a chance"

Happy shakes his head at his son who says "Mom I was just saying my opinion, she's my baby sister but I think it's more him we should be worried about"

Natalie nods "Breakfast is ready, dig in" moving out of the way as everyone piled to get their mom's famous breakfast burrito. They were sitting eating when the doorbell rings as Natalie goes up and answers it sees Jessie "Jessie, you alright?" looking at the young girl who seemed to have been crying.

"No Jose broke up with me said he doesn't want the baby"

Natalie pulls her in for hug "It's okay sweetie, does your mom and dad know your here"

"No I had him drop me off here"

Natalie nods "You want a breakfast burrito?"

Jessie smiles "Yes I am starving" going in to the kitchen waving to everyone grabbing a burrito and sitting next to David and Alexis as Alexis says "Hey Jessie, want to do a lord of the rings marathon after breakfast?"

"Hey Lex, OMG yes"

As Ariana says "Who's ass do I got to kick"

David says "You might want to consider not answering that"

Jessie laughs "Ari thanks but don't want you too loose your sponsorship"

Ari nods "I'd risk it for you since your practically my sister"

Jessie nods "Thanks,"

Natalie says "Don't worry about contacting your parents I'll tell them, your more than welcome to stay over if you'd like"

Jessie smiles "Sure"

Alexis smiles "Now we really can have a whole marathon"

"Extended edition"

Alexis smiles "O yeah"

Troy shakes his head as David says "You two have some weird hobbies but it suits you both"

Alexis says "You know the inner geek in you wants to join"

David shakes his head "I'll watch some with you until I head to Nick's place"

Natalie says "O yeah you got the big thing tonight"

David smiles "I do,"

"And your picking Lauryn, up right?"

David shakes his head "Yeah I am in my Camaro"

Natalie nods "You gonna have the top down huh"

David laughs "No I'm not stupid, don't need to hear Lauryn bitch about her hair getting ruined" Natalie nods and laughs.

* * *

Ariana was in the garage training when Troy comes in "Ari, you need a parring buddy"

"Sure, thanks"

"Sorry for earlier,"

Ari nods as she starts punching the hand pads "It's okay I know you weren't meaning it in a bad way"

Troy chuckles "You're the first girl he's actually put effort into though"

Ari smiles "I'm just that damn special"

"Your too confident for your own good"

"It's gotten me pretty far"

"Just be careful alright, you never know what the hell can happen especially now with you dating a Teller, were already a target being a Lowman but dating a teller too makes you an even greater target"

Ari nods giving her brother a hug "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to give him a chance, besides I learned from the best right"

Troy chuckles "Okay conceited ass" pushing her playfully causing her to stumble as he chuckles "Shouldn't lose your guard sis" walking back and goes into the living room seeing his mom cleaning and dancing laughs "Who knew you still had moves mom"

HE sees her jump turn the volume down looking at her oldest smirking at her "Can't you make some noise or something your just like your damn father"

"I could but much more fun this way"

He gives her a kiss on the cheek "What's on your mind"

He rubs his hand behind his neck looking to the side "I need some advice"

She raises a brow "about?"

"I'm gonna ask Sierra to that nice Italian restaurant but I wanna do it the right way"

Natalie smiles "Well my dear son, buy some long steam roses, every girl likes a dozen long stem roses even if it isn't there favorite flower, go to her place and ask"

Troy nods "Guess the bike isn't going to cut it"

"Probably not"

"Well looks like I gotta go get some"

She opens the cookie jar taking out a few hundreds as Troy says "You stash money in a cookie jar?"

"Why not least place to suspect anything"

"Okay mom but I don't need your money"

"I know but just take it"

He nods kissing her cheek and leaving.

* * *

David was watching the Hobbit with the two girls and knew that it was the perfect time to introduce Jessie to his dear friend Rob sending a text as Alexis says "David no cellphones"

"Sorry, Nick and Rob are coming over then we are leaving to get ready"

Alexis says "Seriously, great now I gotta get cute"

David shakes his head "Why you got a thing for Nick?"

"No I mean he's cute but eww he's like another brother" looking at Jessie says "You're so going to think his friend Rob is hot"

Jessie shakes her head "I just got dumped by Jose I am in no shape to even start besides I'm pregnant no one wants to deal with a pregnant lady"

Alexis shakes her head "Jessie, please you don't even look pregnant and besides you are so beautiful that any guy is lucky to even be in the presence of you"

Jessie hugs Alexis "This is why I love you Lexie"

"Love you too Jessie, now back to the movie"

"yes"

David goes and meets his two friends as Natalie says "Well if it isn't my two adoptive sons"

Both Nick and Rob give Natalie hug as Nick says "Nice to see you too Mamma Natalie" Rob gives her a bear hug as Natalie says "See you made time out of your busy schedule to see your favorite mom"

Rob smiles "Course and gotta check on my little sisters" As Ariana comes in giving Nick a hug and then an even bigger hug to Rob "I'm not little"

Rob laughs "Okay Ari, congrats by the way"

Ariana smiles "Thanks,"

"You going to see Abel" Natalie asks to her daughter

"Yeah, he hasn't answered all day which is weird, decided to go surprise him"

Natalie nods as Ariana goes to shower while Natalie calls Kristina "Hey Kris"

"Nattie, have you heard from Jessie?"

"Yeah sorry for not calling you till now, she came by an hour ago, guess her and Jose broke up and he doesn't want the baby, she didn't want to go home just yet so she had him drop her off here, think she'll be staying the night seeing as her and Lexie are having a Lord of the Rings marathon extended edition along with the hobbit movies"

Kristina sighs out of relief "Glad she's alright, Tonio about damn near called every Mayan to go search for her but I talked him out of that"

Natalie laughs as Kristina says "She holding up okay though"

"Yeah think her hanging with Lexie is good besides David joined them and now his two best friends joined as well"

Kristina chuckles "Jessie is gonna end up dating one of his two friends watch"

Natalie chuckles "Well the only single one is Rob, who is very attractive and a good kid, focused on school though"

"Oooo then maybe he can help Jessie get focused"

"Yup"

"Thanks for taking care of her"

"NO problem she's like another daughter"

"Gonna go tell Tonio"

"Bye" Once off she finishes cleaning.

* * *

Ariana had gotten out of the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and Nike tank putting on her Nike airmax grabbing her keys as her dad says "Be careful"

"I will dad, love you" hugging him.

Once at the lot she goes inside the clubhouse and doesn't see Abel goes up to Thomas "Hey tommy, you seen your brother"

"Yeah went to his dorm"

She nods going to his dorm opening sees him coming out in a towel with a croweater on the edge of the bed clothed. Ariana sees red going up to Abel and socking him "That's what you get asshole" looking at the smirking croweater socking her as well "You have one chance to leave before I kill you"

She runs out as Abel shakes off the punch "It's not what it looks like Ari"

"O save it"

"I'm serious, I was working all day"

"On a fucking Saturday"

"Yeah, don't believe me ask anyone that's still here"

"Whatever you're an asshole and man whore just like my dad warned me but I gave your ass the benefit of the doubt guess I shouldn't have" storming out and walked right outside the gate to take a breather didn't see four guys come up and drag her to the other side in the alley as she started fighting back when she sees Abel come up and start fighting but being out numbered two of the guys held Abel saying "Now you're going to watch us fuck up your girlfriend"

Abel was beyond pissed and tried getting out but wasn't successful and watched as his normally strong super good fighter girlfriend get the shit beat out of her. Once she was badly beaten the guys beat up Abel and say "This is just the beginning, tell your father and his club to stop their side business or next time I'll come back and get your brother and her twin"

Once abel could get up he goes over to Ariana seeing her still unconscious picks her up which was hard for him seeing he wasn't far behind her and took her across the street as Troy was pulling up getting out helps them and is seeing red "What the hell happened Abel"

Abel coughs "The new Nord guys"

"Why didn't your ass protect her"

"I tried but we were outnumbered"

By this time everyone who was the lot came and Chibs picked up Ariana and took her inside to look at her while Lana checked on Abel who just had bruised ribs and a few bruises. Troy pushes Abel "You should have fought harder, you're the next best fighter next to me and my dad hell your better than your dad"

Abel pushes back "You don't think I tried"

"No I don't" hitting him.

* * *

Lana pulls out her cellphone calling Natalie "Nat,"

"Lana what's up"

"You should come to the clubhouse"

"What why?"

"Troy is beating the shit out of Abel and Ariana is being checked out by chibs"

"What the hell happened"

"I don't know but come"

"Alright," hanging up.

It doesn't surprise Lana that a few minutes later Natalie pulls up with Happy behind her as she sees her close friend get out and pull off Troy saying "Get your shit together"

"Mom let me go"

"No, your ass beat him enough, walk it off" looking at Happy "Take your son to cool off please" going over to Lana giving her a hug "Where's my daughter"

"Inside"

They walk inside to see Chibs bandaging her up as Natalie goes over and hugs a now conscious Ariana "O Ari, momma's here"

"Momma I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry, you're alright that is all that matters"

"I was completely blindsided"

Natalie nods "I'm gonna go get some water and some ice for those black eyes" pulling Lana with her. Once in the kitchen grips the counter "God damn it Lana, this is what I was always afraid of and now it's coming true"

"Hey, she will pull through it she's part happy part you"

"I haven't seen her that broken since she was a little girl and her dad crushes her dreams of being a son" "You know I think now would be a good time to tell her the stories behind your scares and everything you went through"

Natalie shakes her head "She doesn't need to know, I will not tell unless it's absolutely necessary," grabbing and going back to her daughter as Happy comes in and goes over "What the hell happened" "Me and Abel fought I broke it off walked outside the gate to get some air got caught off guard by some guys and pulled to the alley, abel tried but being out numbered was no use"

* * *

Happy storms out as Natalie sighs speed walking out after him grabs him before he can get to Abel saying glaring "I think Abel had enough beating for one day, take him to the ring another day but right now go in and comfort your daughter" Happy glares at his wife as she glares back and he storms inside as Abel says "Thanks"

Natalie shakes her head "Don't be thanking me just yet,"

"I am sorry"

Natalie shakes her head "Unlike those idiots I know it wasn't entirely your fault, am I pissed a little yeah but with her last name and your last name being tied to you just put an even bigger target on her and now came the consequences"

Abel nods "I will get them back"

Natalie nods "Yeah well your gonna have to get in line because there's a lot of people who are before you"

She sees her dear friend Donut storming up "What the hell happened to my goddaughter"

Natalie gives him a hug "Geez nice to see you too"

He looks down at the blonde "You know you're always my favorite"

"I sure am"

HE turns his glare on Abel "Your lucky I like your ass or id kill you"

Abel nods grateful that the Samoan wasn't about to kick his ass.

Donut walks inside with Natalie as they hear Ariana arguing with Happy as Donut says to Natalie "Well at least her temperament is still intact"

* * *

Ariana was arguing with her dad because she wasn't made of glass like he was treating her as and was growing irritated with him trying to baby her so when she hears a chuckle and sees her godfather she smiles as he says "You like hell"

"Yeah feel like it too"

"What's your damage"

"Besides my eye being swollen shut and the other heavily bruised I have a busted lip and a sprained ankle along with broken ribs and a shoulder injury"

He shakes his head "I'm taking your ass to the hospital so you can get the shit you need for it"

She shakes her head "No no hospitals I don't like them"

"Well tough shit, I'll drag your ass"

Ariana huffs getting up but falling back due to the pain as Happy picks her up and takes her to Natalie's truck as she unlocks it for them and tosses the keys to the two.

Once they left she says "Troy you up to give your mom a ride home"

"Course I am by the way she said yes"

"Good when are you taking her?"

"In about a week after I come back from a few runs I'm gonna be doing with dad, Donut and Tig"

Natalie nods trying to keep her composure "Please be careful"

Troy gives his mom a hug "Always am" getting on his bike as Natalie hopped on behind him and he drops her off at home.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. LIKE I SAID ABOVE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OR LESS OF. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE INPUT ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL LIKE AND DON'T LIKE. I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE INVOLVED WITH THIS STORY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NO LATER THAN SUNDAY.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND I GOT IT OUT BEFORE SUNDAY. YAY ME LOL. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN RECIEVING. I SO GREATLY APPRECIATE IT ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M NOT GREAT WITH GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME CONTINUE IN THIS WAY OF WHERE YOU GET A GLIMPSE OF EACH KID IN THE CHAPTER OR IF YOU'D RATHER HAVE ONE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ONE PERSON. I'M OPEN TO ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

If there was one thing Troy Lowman was good at it was waiting for the right moment to strike. It had been almost a month since his baby sister got her ass kicked along with Abel. Since it was a younger generation problem the older guys decided to let the next generation handle it. Abel was the president and Thomas was the Vice President. Troy was named the Sergeant at Arms also an enforcer while Colton was an enforcer. Troy had been staking out one of the guys for the past week because he knew taking them out one by one would make it less obvious. He parked his clack on black charger in campus parking lot getting out. He left his kutte in the car because he didn't want to be recognized and with his sunglasses on. As he was catching up to the guy Sierra stopped him "Troy what are you doing here"

"Gotta take care of something"

"If it has to do with that Lancaster kid he has class with me after lunch"

He nods forming a plan in his head "Do you think you can help me out"

"I mean yeah sure, but he is pretty racist and finds white's superiority"

Troy rolls his eyes "Don't listen to his ass,"

"So, you are joining me for lunch then?"

"Yeah, I can do that, do you want to go somewhere and eat"

"I don't know how all my books would fit in your saddle bag."

"I have my car with me" He sees her get excited "Well then, I am going to take advantage of this"

He just shakes his head as they go to his car and opens the door for her going around to the driver side and starts the car pulling out of the lot "Where do you want to go?"

He sees her shrug her shoulders "Can we go to that new organic restaurant"

He rolls his eyes "You're still doing that diet shit? I've told you that you don't need to do that because your skinny"

"It's good for your body, can we please go try it out"

"Sure thing, how far is it?"

"Not far, so what is it you want me to help you out with"

"Somehow get the Lancaster kid to join you after class by the bleachers"

"I don't know about that Troy"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you not him"

"I will be by the bleachers all you have to do is get him there"

"Alright"

"I've been meaning to ask you; would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?"

She smiles big "Is Troy Lowman asking me on a date"

He nods "Yeah, sorry I didn't have the flowers"

"Aww you were going to ask me with flowers"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up"

"Why would I laugh that was sweet, and might add you're an undercover romantic,"

"No I am not a romantic person" shaking his head.

"Your actions say otherwise" giving him a pointed look.

"Don't tell anyone"

"It can be our little secret" After eating they had went back to the campus and after dropping her off he parked in the back and waited by the bleachers. He was a very patient guy when it came to doing jobs while he wasn't nervous he wasn't sure how Sierra would do and only hoped she could make it happen. He sees that she and the Lancaster boy are walking towards the bleachers laughing and his blood was boiling at how the guy was looking at her. He grabs the guy and punches him in the face and then punches him again continuing to punch him until he hears Sierra say "Troy, he isn't moving"

HE gets up brushes himself off gives her a hug "Thank you, remember Friday night and wear something fancy" then grabs the unconscious guy and puts him in the backseat of his car with his hands tied. He gets to the lot locks his car as Abel comes up "Where have you been man"

"Taking care of something why?"

"We got leads on their ware bouts"

"Well the Lancaster I have unconscious in the backseat of my car"

Abel shakes his head but opens the back seat to see the guy coming to it and drags him out beating him up more. They toss him in the van and head to the warehouse where they tie him up and take his phone calling his friends to come meet him. When they had all the guys in the warehouse it was 5 on 3 making the three Nord guys outnumbered while the fourth guy was still tied up. The older SAMCRO guys were there to supervise and see that the next generation had what it took and so far, they were impressed. Abel took one of the three, Troy took the other one and Thomas took the third one while Colton was getting the fourth guy to wake up. After the three were badly beaten they got tied up as well as the Lancaster boy says "What the hell is this?"

Abel laughs "This is what happens when you gang up on me and his sister" pointing to Troy.

"You mean that mixed wetback hot chick was his sister"

Troy clenched his fist socking the guy "You knew because you sent a message, don't act stupid now" "Well she sure wasn't fighting"

Abel hits him "She got outnumbered and who hits women to begin with"

Before he could respond Troy pulls out his gun and shoots him as Abel says "Troy what the hell"

Troy shrugs putting the safety back on and back in its holster "He was going to die either way" Abel, Thomas and Colton shoot the other three. Abel says "Dispose of the bodies" leaving.

* * *

Ariana's injuries were now healed but she still wouldn't leave the house which was having her parents and siblings worried. She didn't want to leave her parents house because she felt if she left then she would get attacked which she didn't want. She couldn't understand how out of all people this happened to. I mean she spent her a good part of her life learning how to fight and then training and everything. She was in her room watching some t.v when she sees her mom come in with a gym bag "Ari, get your ass up, we are going on a field trip"

"Mom, I am not in the mood to go on field trip"

"Tough shit, I took off work today, so your ass is joining me"

"Ugh fine," turning off the t.v changing into her light gray tight Nike sweatpants and Nike sweatshirt putting on her black Nikes as her mom says "Perfect outfit for where we are going"

"Where are we going"

"It's a surprise" as they drive off.

"Mom if it has to do with working out or the gym, I don't want to"

"Ari, I understand what happened to you was rough but your letting them win if you stop doing what you love"

"Mom you don't understand"

"I do actually, I wasn't planning on telling you this but you need it"

"What? How could you possibly relate?"

"You know how you ask me about my scars on my back or the dots on my neck, well the dots on my neck are from my first stint in prison representing the prison bitch."

"Wow, but still doesn't explain how you can relate" noticing her mom grip the steering wheel and looking straight ahead

"Before your dad I was married to a guy who had an uncle that was pure evil, anyways a little while after meeting your dad, my ex and his uncle were out to get me so my ex uncle daughter husband kidnapped me and while I was kidnapped I had my clit cut out, naked, hanging from the ceiling and had my back carved into, and I was also pregnant so I lost the baby due to all the blood I had lost. So, you tell me out of us who had it worse"

Ariana was quiet and shocked at what her mom had just told her. She didn't think the scars came from something like that "I am so sorry mom"

"Bad shit happens to us, how we are after is up to us, so right now you have two options 1. Give up and be miserable and feel sorry for yourself or 2. Get back up and be the strong go getter headstrong Ari we know and love"

"Your right, thanks mom"

"Don't thank me yet, we still are going on this surprise"

"Nike still wants to sponsor me and want me to start training when I feel better because they might have a fight for me"

"See even more the reason to not give up, besides you don't want those guys to win anyways"

Ariana laughs "No I don't I just wish I can get my hands on them"

"I highly doubt you will be able to seeing as not only your father and brother but everyone else wants to as well, pretend the bag or your next opponent are the guys"

"That's a good one, so we are working out"

"Yeah," pulling up to the Hard Knocks gym as Ari says "Since when are you able to get us in here"

"I got my ways"

"Do you think you can hook me up with the gym"

"Possibly, or might have gotten you an audition in a little bit"

Ariana screams hugging her mom "No you didn't"

"I did, was hoping that our little talk in the car would pump you up"

"Thank you so much mom, you really are the best" as they walk inside. They see a tall muscular dark man with tattoos come up giving Natalie a hug "Natalie, was wondering when you would show up"

Natalie laughs "Luke, this is my daughter Ariana, who I was telling you about"

He extends his hand "Nice to meet you Ariana, names Luke"

"Nice to meet you"

"So, your mom tells me that you are interested in becoming a fighter for this gym"

She nods "Yeah, I am being sponsored by Nike right now am temporarily at Gold's but Nike wants me too look at other gyms"

"Well, go change while I set up and we can get started on your audition"

Natalie hands her the bag "These have your clothes in it"

Ariana was nervous as hell but decided to channel that into confidence. She got changed into her black/blue trim Nike gym shorts and a matching Nike gym tank putting her hair in a ponytail and grabbing her gloves. She goes out and meets Luke in the center of the gym "So first I want you to do some warm ups." She warms up and then they start on the bag. She went on for an hour and wasn't exhausted as Luke says "Your good, you can work on a few things, what do you say I be your coach and trainer"

"Seriously"

"Yes, why don't you take a day or two discuss it with your parents and then come back to me"

"O I will gladly accept right now"

"Do you work or go to school"

"No I graduated with an AA and my job is fighting but I haven't had a fight in a good while"

"Well then since you are a member of our gym I want you here starting tomorrow from 9am to 3pm, you are to be on a strict regimen which means no partying or drinking alcohol because you never know when there is a fight"

"You mean that there's always fights happening"

"Yeah a few training sessions and you're ready to go"

"Sweet" giving him a hug "Thank you so much, you will not regret this" changing back to her clothes and then leaving with her mom "So?"

Ariana smiles "I got the spot"

"Congratulations Ari I am so happy for you"

"Thank you, mom, for dragging my stubborn ass out of the house today, and for sharing with me"

"Just don't go telling your siblings about what I shared with you, they will find out when they need it"

"I won't"

* * *

David and Nick were walking to his car when they see Alena and her friend come up to them smiling as Alena says "Hey David"

"What do you want" since at the dance he decided to take Lauryn's advice and move on instead of wasting his time on her.

"I was meaning to ask you who was that girl you took to the dance mixer with"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well if it isn't your girlfriend then your single and maybe we can go on a date"

"No," walking away with Nick as he says "Burn"

David laughs "She is only giving me attention now because I haven't, how's Nikki?"

"Good, she definitely is something"

"Told your ass, she might be hot but she is out there"

"It's cool though, now we gotta find you someone"

"Nah I'm good, you see the projects list yet?"

"Nope, but my email just went off so I'll check" as he checks "Damn, for the final project we aren't paired together"

"Seriously, we always are paired up" which shocks David since they are always paired together

"Looks like it's boy girl"

"Okay well since you have the list up who do I got?"

Nick laughs "I feel sorry for you"

"What why?" David asks confused and wondering why his friend is laughing.

"Your ass is paired with Shai"

David shakes his head "Your kidding right man?'

"No I am not kidding,"

"She's had the hugest crush on me since we started the undergraduate law program"

Nick pats his shoulders "At least you'll have someone who would do your work for you"

David pushes him playfully "Naw man, I am not going to do that to her, it is a group project and it can't be that hard all we are doing is putting together a fake case" getting in his car.

* * *

Alexis headed to the lot after her last class for the day as her sister called her "Guess what"

"You got a fight coming up?"

"Even better I got a spot at Hard Knock Gym"

"OMG congrats twin I am so happy for you"

"Thanks I wanted to tell you first"

"Now you can have legit fights instead of your illegal street ones" hearing Ari laugh as Alexis says "O I want you to be the first to know that I got into the nursing program"

"OMG what seriously"

"Yes seriously"

"That is so exciting Lexie, gah we gotta celebrate when you come home"

"On a Wednesday?"

"Why not, after tonight I can't do any type of partying"

"Well them meet me at the lot then, I'm already heading there"

"See you there" hanging up. Alexis pulled up and parked her blue jeep in her usual spot going into the garage seeing her dad working on a car "Hey dad"

"Hey Lexie, what are you doing here?"

"O I was coming to tell you I got into that nursing program"

He wipes his hands giving her a hug "I'm proud of you"

"Thank you, is Thomas here?'

Happy nods "Yeah, he should be here somewhere, something going on between you two?"

"No dad, you already know me and Thomas are just close friends"

"Better be just that" as she walks out and sees him smoking on the side of office wall going over "Hey you"

He looks over to the side letting out a smoke and smiling "Hey Lex, what are you doing here"

"O just waiting for Ari, we are going to celebrate"

"What are you celebrating on a Wednesday?"

"I got into that nursing program I told you about" smiling. He finishes his cigarette tossing it and giving her a hug "Told you so"

She laughs "You did say I had nothing to worry about"

"Because you don't, you got the brains Lex"

She laughs nudges him "Says the one who graduated top of his class"

"Then I must know what I'm talking about right"

"Very true, so that means if I ever need to practice on someone I can use you"

He nods "Sure, which book you reading now?"

She chuckles "Take a guess"

"O I don't know would it be The Great Gatsby?"

"How'd you know"

He laughs putting his hands in his pockets "Because ever since you read it in 9th grade you have not stopped rereading it"

"Say you down this weekend to watch the old movie version with me, since you're the only person I know who would watch old movies"

"Yeah, I can do that, I do owe you a movie session anyways"

"That's right you do, so how's the new title coming along"

"O you mean V.P, pretty good" as they see Ariana's black old mustang parking and getting out as they see Abel approaching as Alexis says "That can't be good"

Thomas nods agreeing "I got my brother you got your twin"

"Yeah" as they walk over hearing Ari and Abel yelling at each other. Alexis pulls Ariana away before she loses her temper "Ari, ignore him alright, lets enjoy ourselves since we have stuff to celebrate about"

"Your right, it's just the guy is so infuriating"

"Why did you guys start yelling"

"Because he thought that since he took care of those women beaters I'd just take him back"

Alexis nods "Well I mean you two are always on and off anyways"

"Doesn't he realize I am not with him because he cheated on me with that croweater"

"Well what did everyone say when you asked?"

"I don't know, no one really knows but it had to have happened"

"Then maybe it did, but you should have him work for it"

Ariana nods as they grab the jack bottle with their dad coming inside taking the bottle "Not dealing with your drunk asses while here"

Alexis and Ariana smile at their dad deciding to tag team him as Alexis says "But dad we are celebrating my nursing program spot along with Ariana's accomplishment" causing him to raise his brow as Ariana says "After mom dragged my ass out of the house earlier I got a spot at Hard Knock Gym as a fighter"

"Congrats Ari, glad to see your back to yourself" still holding the bottle saying "Why don't you two just party at home then"

"Because this is fun" says Ariana as Alexis says "Well I mean we could always ask mom to join us I bet she would be down to"

Ariana smirks "O she most definitely will and maybe we can get David in on it"

Alexis nods adding "We gotta get Troy in on it as well"

Happy shakes his head as his daughters leave with Thomas coming over saying "Happy can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yeah kid what's up" putting the bottle back grabbing a beer opening it.

"I was wondering if it's okay I stop by this weekend"

"Why would you need my permission, you and your brother are welcome"

He shrugs "Still the right thing to do but also I was wondering if it's okay that I go after your daughter"

Happy took along swig at his beer not surprised that Thomas would ask for his permission. He knew that Thomas would treat his youngest the way she needs to be. "You hurt her or make her cry I will put you 6 feet under"

Thomas nods "And I will let you, thanks Happy"

Happy nods "Sure thing kid, pretty brave of you to come ask"

Thomas laughs "Right thing to do old man" patting his shoulders walking away.

* * *

Ariana and Alexis had arrived home and entered seeing their mom coming in from the back "O my babies are home" giving them both a hug "How was school Lexie?"

"Good I got into the nursing program I wanted"

"Congrats" pulling her in for a hug then saying "This calls for a celebration"

Ariana and Alexis nod "We were just getting ready to ask if you wanna join us"

"Of course, let me pull out the good stuff" opening the liquor cabinet and moving a few bottles grabbing the tequila and her Captain Morgan bottle as the twins say "Your letting us drink your liquor"

"Of course, this is big one twin got her dream job spot and the other got her dream nursing program" grabbing the shot glasses and pouring them a shot "Cheers" taking it. After a few minutes, David came home and ended up joining with them then Troy came home and joined. By the time Happy came home all four of his children were drunk and lounging around the family room couches laughing as his wife was watching from the island smiling as he wraps his arms around her "Why are you smiling so big"

"Because all four of my children are home and bonding, granted they are all drunk but none the less they are all having a good time"

Happy shakes his head "You do realize it is only a Wednesday"

"Hush, don't ruin it for them, a lot has happened for them today, I mean look Ari is back to herself who finally got a spot at her dream gym, you got Alexis getting into her top choice nursing program, a lot to celebrate"

Happy nods "How did Ari get an audition there in the first place"

"I called my good friend Luke, who was willing to let her audition"

"So, she didn't earn her spot?"

Natalie shakes her head "No she earned her spot all on her own, I just got her the audition"

"Is this the same Luke that is Trey's brother?"

Natalie nods "Yes, and no you have nothing to worry about"

They see Troy and Ari getting up as they were getting ready to play charades as Natalie says "I'll join make it all the girls versus all the boys"

They all nod as they play the game and while the kids were drunk they were still good but had a lot of help from their parents. In the end the girls won which they couldn't stop bragging about.

* * *

 **THERE IT IS. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON PROBABLY BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WISH TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE FOCUSED ON A SPECIFIC KID.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I'M SORRY IF I ALWAYS EXPRESS THIS BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT AND IT DOES GIVE ME THAT EXTRA PUSH.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Alexis had woken up to her twin coming in "Today is your date with Thomas"

She rubs her eyes sitting up in bed "It is not a date, it's just watching old movies like we do from time to time"

Ariana shrugs her shoulders "That might be the case but to others it looks like a date, which I've been meaning to ask, do you like Thomas?"

Alexis nods her head "Yeah but I've learned to put those feelings aside because I don't want to ruin the close relationship we have had for a long time"

"You both obviously like each other so why doesn't one of you guys say something"

Alexis laughs "And turn out like you and Abel, yeah no I'll pass"

"We are still friends" sitting on her sister's bed.

Alexis laughs "Yeah sure okay, that is why you guys see each other and it turns into world war 3 or you guys just completely ignore each other"

"He messed up but he doesn't think he did"

"I have no idea what happened that day but have you taken the time to actually hear what he has to say" Alexis asks pointedly.

"We try but then it turns into an argument"

Alexis shakes her head "Have you actually fully listened or just heard what you wanted or didn't want to hear and then you jumped his throat"

"Me, no" putting a hand on her chest acting offended but wasn't.

Alexis laughs "See that is why it always turns into an argument between you guys because you guys don't fully listen to each other instead only what you do or don't want to hear and then you forget the rest"

Ariana chuckles "You know, how is it that you and Thomas haver never argued, not even when we were younger, I mean me and Abel have always argued"

Alexis shrugs "I don't know, I guess we just listen"

Ariana gets up "Probably, I'm starving"

"Me too" as they walk down into the kitchen seeing their parents arguing which is both comical and scary especially when their mom is cooking and near sharp things.

The two stand by the entrance watching as David and Troy join them as David says "What the hell got into them this morning"

"I have no idea, but it is pretty funny to see dad cowering" says Ariana.

Everyone nods as David says "O he's scared of mom holding that knife"

They hear their mom's voice "I can hear you guys, you know,"

The four get quiet and Natalie says "You guys can come eat, breakfast is ready, and Troy when did you come?"

"I came back late last night wanted to sleep here"

Natalie smiles giving him a hug "You also didn't want to be at the clubhouse and have the guys know you are going on a nice date"

Troy laughs "They all know I got a date and to not call unless it's an emergency"

Natalie smiles as they all sit and eat with her saying "So Alexis what time is Thomas coming?"

"Probably around noon like he always does when we have our movie sessions"

She nods "Should I take out all the old movies we have?"

Alexis smiles "Yes, would you"

"Of course, I'll send you father up in the rafts to get it"

Happy sends his wife a glare but nods as he says "Where you want to watch them"

"My room like we always do, and don't worry the door will be open like always"

He nods as he says "Close it if you want, you can decide" which shocks them all Natalie included. They continue eating as Natalie says "So what do you two have planned today" taking a bite of her food.

Ariana shrugs "I don't know nothing much, was going to see if dad you want to train in the garage with me"

He nods "Yeah, we do that"

Ariana smiles "Better not go easy on me old man"

He chuckles "I am not old"

Natalie says "I don't know about that" as she looks at her second oldest son "What about you David?"

"I'm chilling with the guys today"

She nods as she says "Do I got to go get a bunch of snacks for you guys?"

"Naw we are going to be at Rob's" as Troy gets up putting his plate away "I got to stop by the lot real quick, I'll be back" leaving.

Alexis was in her room picking up the little mess when her dad came in with the box "Here you go"

She smiles "Thanks dad,"

He nods "Welcome princess, you picked the smarter Teller"

She looks at her dad confused "What are you talking about dad"

He shakes his head "Nothing, you will find out in due time, but whatever does happen just go with it and see what happens don't get in your head" leaving as she is even more confused. She hears her mom letting Thomas in as she goes into the foyer smiling giving him a hug "Hey Tommy" as he hugs her back smiling "Hey Lex, you are excited" releasing her and taking off his shoes and hangs his kutte and jacket on a hook putting his arm around her as they walk to her room no aware that her mom and dad were smiling as Natalie says "Those two are something"

"Don't push them together"

"Surprised you're not flipping your shits like you did on Abel"

He chuckles "Don't need to, that one had the balls to come talk to me about pursuing Lexie" Natalie nods pulling him away.

* * *

They got to her room and she closed the door as he says "Aren't you going to get in trouble"

She shakes her head "Funny my dad actually told me I could close it if I wanted too"

He nods taking a seat at the edge of her bed as she says looking in the box "Which movie do you want to watch first?"

"Your actually letting me pick first, this is something"

She laughs "Well I figured I can give it to you"

"How about To Kill a Mockingbird" as she looks smiling "O I love that movie as well"

He nods "Why do you think I picked it"

"You can pick something you want to watch as well, you don't have bad taste and we both know I love all the old movies"

He shakes his head "I like that movie, so let's watch it"

She nods putting it in and sitting next to him as she say "Do you want me to go get some snacks or something"

He shakes his head "I'm fine for now" putting an arm around her. They ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the bed halfway through the movie they hear a knock and pause the movie as Alexis says "Come in" seeing her mom come in with a big bowl of popcorn and a big bag of chips "Figured you guys would need some snacks"

"Thanks, Natalie"

"Your welcome Thomas, need something to drink we have everything here"

He chuckles "Water is fine"

"Okay, Lexie?"

"Water" nodding leaving and then coming back with ice cold water and then closes the door. They play the movie and after she says "The Great Gatsby" as he nods "Okay, I still have to get you a birthday present, granted it will be late but"

She cuts him off "You don't need to get me anything Thomas, count this as my present how about that, spending a whole Saturday with me watching old movies"

He nods "Still gonna get you something, but this can count"

She shakes her head but smiling "Your something else Tommy"

He chuckles "For you only" causing her to blush trying to hide it as he says "Don't hide it, it's cute on you" which causes her to blush even more playing the movie taking a popcorn and tossing it at him laughing as he does it back.

They continue and are laughing uncontrollably forgetting about the movie as she says "Damn we missed some of the movie"

"Then I guess we watch it again"

She jumps up excitedly "Yay" pushing play as he just laughs.

* * *

Troy had stopped by the lot to grab a few things from his dorm as he ran into Abel "Hey Lowman"

"Hey Teller, what's up"

"Nothing much, got a few to talk?"

"When it comes to you, yeah I got time" as Abel follows him to his dorm. Once in Troy's dorm he says while pulling out a gym bag "What you gotta talk about Abel"

"How's Ariana?"

He chuckles "You seriously just want to talk about my sister, but she is finally happy these past two day at Hard Knocks Gym really has put her in a better mood"

"Good, look man, I don't know what I did wrong?"

"Really, Abel you don't know, I wasn't here so I don't know but according to my sister you had ignored her all day with no responses so when she came to check on you or surprise whichever it was she walks into your dorm to see that new gash sitting on your bed clothed and then you come out of the bathroom in just your towel, so to her that was a red flag and you cheated"

"Did she even ask anyone that was here"

"yeah and everyone says they don't know, now Abel I know your ass likes to sleep around but I do know you have always cared way too much for my sister so I don't think you would do that to her especially on home turf, what did happen"

"I don't know man, I was working in the garage getting shit done, I went inside wasn't really any people inside I went to my dorm discarded my clothes and hoped in the shower and then I come out and that's when everything with Ari happened"

The wheels start turning in Troy's head as Abel says "Troy what are you thinking?"

"Funny how the same day you and my sister get jumped is the same day that new gash was in your dorm, do we even know who she is?"

Abel gets mad punches the wall "Your saying I got set up by a gash"

"I'm not saying anything, I got to go home get everything ready for the date, but talk to Julian to look into her, and don't do anything stupid"

"If you're going home let me go with you, at least attempt to have a decent conversation with Ari"

Troy scruffs "There won't be any decent conversation between the two of you, but your ass can ride yourself there and your brother is there having an old movie marathon with my sister"

Abel looked shocked "Thomas and Alexis are a thing?"

Troy shakes his head "No, you know those two are super close and always have been"

They stop by Julian as Abel says "Julian, think you can do a search on that new gash and let me know what you find"

He nods as they head out and once at Troy's they go inside and they see Natalie coming to greet them giving them both hugs as she says "Abel what are you doing here?"

"Gotta talk to Ari"

"She is with her dad down in the garage, good luck with that one"

Abel chuckles "You wanna be my back up"

"You can handle yourself," patting his shoulder going back to whatever it was she was doing.

* * *

Ariana was sparring with her dad "Ari, relax your shoulders, light on your feet" as she swings with him using the pads to attempt to hit her back as she dodges while blocking "Good" as they continue and then go to the bag as he holds it "2 minutes starting now" as he starts the timer and sees Abel coming in after two minutes says "Lets take a little water break"

Ariana nods turning and seeing Abel rolling her eyes "What do you want asshole?"

"Can you give me 5 minutes, just to explain myself and then I will see myself out"

She takes a drink of her water "Your wasting your minutes" as he comes over sitting next to her "I never slept with that gash, I was working in the garage went inside to my dorm and straight to the shower and next thing I know when I come out I see you walking in and I see the new gash sitting there"

"You've said that already Abel"

"Because it is the truth, Ariana, It was a set up, I was set up"

"What do you mean set up, do you not know how stupid you sound right now"

"It is stupid but it's the truth" tossing her his phone showing the message from Julian. Ariana looked at it and then to Abel "So what happened to us what planned and set up"

"Yes Ariana, so I never cheated"

"Okay and I apologize for being the biggest bitch to you and socking you in the face, but I think right now it is best that we are friends, I just got this gym spot and am practically there every day from now on and when I'm not there I am in here practicing"

He nods "I don't expect us to get back together anytime soon, I just want to know I still got a shot somewhere"

She nods "You will always be in the picture, somehow" getting up brushing herself off "Take care Abel, see you around"

He nods getting up "Yeah see you around, let me know when your first match is so I can come watch"

She nods "Course I will tell you, wouldn't want you to miss out on the girl action" winking at him.

* * *

Troy had decided on a pair of navy blue slacks with a light pink button down shirt tucked in with a matching navy blue suit jacket over left unbuttoned and some dress shoes. He puts on his black silver watch and decided to spray his Viktor&Rolf Spicebomb cologne that he knows Sierra likes. He goes into the family room seeing his parents playing poker both glaring at each other "Bye guys" seeing them look at him as he sees his mom trying to not tear up "Mom, you seriously about to cry"

"No it's just you look so handsome, and well dressed. The flowers are in the vase on the island"

He nods going over giving her a hug "Thanks mom,"

"Your welcome and I see your wearing the cologne I got you for Christmas, told you it would come in handy"

He chuckles "Yeah, and don't worry dad, I'll have my kutte in the car"

He nods "Don't care, it's a fancy date, no need for it, have fun, you need some money?"

"No dad I got it"

"Okay, have fun and don't go unarmed" as Troy leaves getting in his car hooking up his phone and putting on his music. He arrived at the Taylor's Residence and parked got out of the car grabbed the flowers and went up to the door ringing the doorbell. He has never been nervous but right now he is beyond nervous trying to not sweat sees his aunt answer smiling "Well look at you, must say Troy you are one fine Lowman"

He chuckles "Thanks Rey, she ready"

"What do you think"

He shakes his head "Doesn't surprise me" as he hears "I was actually ready 5 minutes before you came"

He nods trying to find words. He was mesmerized by the girl in front of him who had on a red half sleeve deep v neck long dress that had a slit in the front going up to her mid-thigh with her hair curled and red lips. He personally liked her hair in its natural state of curls and frizz but liked this as well handing her the flowers "Got these for you"

She smiles taking them "Do I have Mr. Smooth, tongue tied"

He shakes his head "No," as she says "You look very sharp and fine as hell"

He nods "Thanks, ready"

"Yes," setting the flowers in the vase her mom had got saying bye and leaving as he helped her down the stairs and then opened the door for her closing it and getting in the driver's seat driving off. She grabs his phone picking a song as he shakes his head hearing Let Me Love You by Justin Bieber "NO we are not listening to Justin Bieber"

"Aww why not, this isn't even a bad song"

"No," grabbing his phone and putting on All Eyez by The Game feat Jeremih as he sees Sierra smiling "You trying to tell me something"

"What do you think?"

She blushes "So is this place even good"

"I don't know, its pretty popular in Charming, and my mom recommended it"

She nods "Well then it must be good, your mom knows the spots"

"That she does, you get a job anywhere yet?"

She nods smiling "I did, Charming Elementary gave me their opening as a beginning first grade teacher"

He glances at her "Seriously, you never told me you had applied in Charming"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Why would you do that"

"Because if we are ever going to give this a try, I should try to be more open to your world and where you spend your time instead of you always coming and adjusting to my side."

He nods "I get that but I told you that I don't mind because I don't want to put you in the line of danger"

"But I am either way seeing as who my father is so regardless I am in danger but at least this way I'll be closer to you"

"And when I have to go a run then what?"

"Well I have your family in the area so it's not like I won't know anybody or have someone close by, I thought you would be happy"

"I am it's just right now with everything that has happened it's not safe"

"Well I thought you took care of them"

"We did but that doesn't mean the problem is solved"

"Can you try explaining to me and letting me in"

He shakes his head "Sierra the less you know the better"

"But I want to know"

"Can we just enjoy this evening and not talk about the club"

She nods "Yeah we can but I will change schools if that is what you want"

"No I want you to do what you want to do, if you want to be at Charming Elementary then be there if you don't then don't. I want you to decide for yourself"

He sees her smile "Good because I took the positon at Charming Elementary"

He nods parking getting out and then opening it for her. As they go in he notices the looks and says "Don't mind anyone just stare at me okay" as they hostess checks out Troy giving a glare to Sierra as she says "Reservations?"

"2 under Lowman"

"Right this way, so are you free after this"

"No and I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you hitting on me in front of her" as the hostess walks away embarrassed as he pulls out her chair and then sits as she laughs "You could have been nicer"

"Why, if the roles were reversed you'd be just as brutal"

"Very true, are you sure about this place Troy"

"Yes, now stop with that question and just order" shaking his head. They had enjoyed their dinner and paid leaving as they drive off "So you want me to drop you back off at your place?" She shakes her head "No, think we can stay at your house" "Sure, I know my mom will be ecstatic"

"I mean your place you get"

"Why do you want to go there, there is barely any furniture"

"True, then your parents' house works"

"Be prepared for 20 questions"

"I don't mind," as they pull up to his childhood home and once inside he takes her to his room first pulling out a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top "Here I know you probably don't want to wear your dress"

"I love your clothes" as he gets out of his suit putting on some grey Nike sweatpants and a white tee. They go to the family room and see his parents still playing poker "You guys are still playing poker?"

They look as Natalie smiles getting up hugging both "It is so good to see you Sierra, did you two enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah we did" Troy says as Sierra says "Natalie do you think I can ask you something really quick"

"Yeah sure, what is it"

"Can it be just us two"

"Of course," grabbing her cards saying "Don't need you cheating" as they go to her bedroom closing the door "What's up? My son hasn't done anything stupid has he"

"No, it's just I've been meaning to ask you, how do I go about in asking Troy if we can explore this relationship out of the friend zone"

Natalie smiles "Well I think you two are already starting it by the date he took you on, and something you should know about my son he is very much like his father and they will not show their affection in the most obvious ways like normal people they will do it with the little things like for example you say your car is low on gas they would go fill it so you have a full tank, for them it's not so much the big things but the small things" Sierra nods as Natalie says "When it comes to the club stuff you will know everything or not much at all, and he more than likely won't disclose everything until he knows you're ready for it or you are all in, he won't leave you in the dark only tell you what you need to know, you want to know everything my advice is to tell my son you are all in and serious about him"

"Well I did take the beginning teaching position as first grade teacher at Charming Elementary"

Natalie smiles "Well then I should expect my son to be moving into the house and what not" as they go back out and Natalie pats Troy's arm "You have a good one" grabbing Happy "Good night you two" as Troy says "Why is Thomas bike still here"

"O those two are still watching their movies and do not disturb them they are two precious"

Troy and Sierra go into his room as she says "I've been thinking and you've done enough to show you are serious about me so why not make it official"

He chuckles laying down pulling her to him "You sure you want that"

"I am" "Okay, be warned"

She chuckles "O I know you well enough and I have nothing to worry about" falling asleep.

* * *

 **I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. IT HAD ALITTLE OF EVERYTHING. LET ME KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE WEEK. I WILL TRY HAVING ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY NEXT WEEK. I REALLY WANNA ADD INTO THE STORY WHAT YOU GUYS WANNA SEE SO LET ME KNOW WHETHER IT IS THROUGH PM OR REVIEW OR EVEN ON EITHER OF MY TUMBLRS (megacrazy10 or itssimplynatalie)**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE. I'M NOT SURE IF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER UPLOADED FOR YOU GUYS SO IF IT DIDN'T LET ME KNOW AND I WILL REUPLOAD IT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS UPDATE. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT I'M GETTING FOR THIS STORY. LIKE I'VE BEEN SAYING AND YOUR PROBABLY ALL TIRED OF READING IT BUT IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE MORE OF OR LESS OF JUST LEAVE A COMMENT OR SEND A PM AND I WILL GLADLY INCORPERATE IT BECAUSE AFTER ALL IT IS YOU GUYS WHO READ IT AND I WANT YOU ALL TO ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. I LOVE ALL MY CHARACTERS EQUALLY AND FIND THEM ALL EASY TO WRITE SO FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW =)**

 **I AM ALSO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE I LITERALLY HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN BY THE DATE I HAD SAID I WAS GOING TO POST IT BUT I GOT SUPER BUSY WITH WORK AND LIFE IN GENERAL THAT I FORGOT BUT I WILL NOT FORGET ANYMORE.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Troy was working on an older model challenger along with Abel when he hears his phone ringing getting out from under the car wiping his hands sees it's Sierra answering "Hey Sierra"

"Troy, I'm scared" hearing the worry in her voice causing him to be alert walking out of the garage "What is going on"

"I got out of class early and decided to come see you at the lot when a car started following me"

Troy clenches his free hand in a fist trying to remain calm "Where are you now?"

"Main Street"

"You sure the car is following you"

"Yes, it has been for the past 20 minutes"

"Your 5 minutes from the lot stay on the phone and listen"

"okay, should I just come straight here"

"Make a right onto Lincoln"

"why"

"Just do it" as he walks to the back unlocking the back gate "okay I turned"

"Is the car still following you"

"Yes"

"Make a left at the next street"

"I am at a back gate"

"I'm opening the gate now, your small as car will fit through once its open enough speed in" hanging up as he opens it nodding for her to come in and when the car was in closed the gate fast leaving the blue car outside. He goes over to Julian "run plates on that car"

Julian nods as Abel say "What the hell"

Troy shakes his head "Someone followed Sierra"

Abel nods understanding "Good thing she is here" as they hear the car door slam with her speed walking up to him crossing her arms "What the hell Troy"

He turns to her "I didn't do anything"

"Exactly you didn't do anything instead you go over to your boys instead of checking on me"

He raises his arm in the air openly shaking his head letting out an irritated growl "your safe now and I needed one of the boys to run the plates, you aren't hurt"

"I'm scared asshole"

"I was getting ready to check on you" as Abel pats his shoulder "going to work on the car, good luck Lowman"

"shut up teller" watching him walk way into the garage as Troy looks back at Sierra "You need to relax" "Relax how can I relax when I just got followed"

"because your ass doesn't think straight when you're scared or shaken up"

she was going to say something smart but stopped herself knowing he was right hugging him but was practically clinging to him as he wraps his arms around her knowing she felt safe now "I will figure this out"

"Please don't do anything stupid"

"Can't guarantee anything, so why did you want to come see me"

"I wanted to see where you work and hangout all the time, I've only been here once"

Troy nods shaking his head "with good reason, there's nothing here and it's safer"

"Troy, I want to be a part of your world like you are in mine, you go out of your comfort zone for me all the time and I want to do the same"

"We aren't even a couple yet"

"I know that but we will be and besides I am your bestest friend"

He shakes his head "Come on I'll show you around" pulling away but puts his arm around her shoulder going into the garage "So this is where I work, you already know Abel and Colton, the guy over by the office is Kenny, Opie's son, the other two over in the corner working on that impala is Jake and Zack aka stupid 1 and stupid 2"

She nods waving at everyone as Jake says "Who's the chocolate goddess?"

Troy sends a murderous glare at Jake "Not your concern other than she's off limits prospect"

Sierra smiles at the dirty blonde hair guy "don't listen to him he's psycho, I'm Sierra" as he grips her pulling her closer as Jake says "Pretty name to match the beauty, if you ever get tired of Mr. Serious you know where to find me"

"I will keep that in mind but I think I'll stick with my serious man" as she leads him over to Abel saying "Hey Abel" as he looks up smiling "Hey sierra, you okay"

"Yeah now that I am with troy and you"

he smiles "Good" as Sierra says "Are you going to Ari's fight tonight"

He gets out of the hood hitting his head saying "It's tonight"

"yeah no one told you?" sending a glare at Troy "I told his forgetful ass"

"What time"

"6, everyone that's family is going so we won't be hard to spot seeing as we are one huge blended family"

Abel chuckles "I know, I'll be there"

Troy nods saying "She'd like that, who knows your ass there might make her fight even harder"

He chuckles as Troy leads her out and taking her to the clubhouse showing her around and showing her his dorm.

* * *

David was getting ready to leave as his mom says "David, do not forget to be home by 5 so we can all go together to Ari's big fight"

"I am just picking up my project partner and then we are working on the project here"

She nods "Alright then" hugging him.

He gets in his Camaro driving to the address Shai gave him realizing he is in the slums of Oakland which doesn't bother him since his parents didn't raise a spoiled brat pulls up to a rundown barely standing house parking getting out going to the door knocking hears yelling as he puts his hands in his jean pockets seeing a clearly drunk lady answer "What do you want"

"I'm here to pick up Shai," as the lad says yelling "Shai your flavor of the week is here" seeing Shai come out wearing a grey loose shirt and black ripped jeans with her dark hair in a messy bun along with her book bag clearly blushing. David gives her a smile as she speeds walk out saying "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay, don't apologize" opening the car door for her then getting as she says "You didn't have to walk up to get me"

He laughs "It wasn't how I was raised"

She nods "so rumor has it Alena and you are a couple"

He shakes his head chuckling "she wishes she was, I am single"

She nods playing her shirt nervous as he says "nothing to be nervous about, I know about your crush on me, but honestly It doesn't bother me, I am actually flattered someone has a huge crush on me"

She laughs "You really are to kind"

"I am being serious though, I'm just a normal guy with normal looks"

She shakes her head "There is nothing normal about you David Lowman, you are the hottest guy on campus and everyone knows it"

"I could say the same about you" causing her to blush "So have you thought about our project"

He nods "I have and seeing as we are the highest scorers in the class we should nail this"

she laughs noticing they are driving into the nicer part of Charming "So this is charming, it's very small town and oddly charming"

He laughs "nothing special about this small town really." As they pull up to his house causing her to get nervous as he gets out opening the door for her as she gets out "Don't be nervous trust me" walking in as he says "one rule though no shoes beyond this point."

She nods taking off her run-down converse as she sees a very blonde coming to greet them smiling "Nice to meet David's project partner, I'm Natalie Lowman David's mom" extending her hand.

Shai couldn't hide her shocked expression at hearing this gorgeous blonde is David's mom but at the same time would explain the good genes even though he looks nothing like her shaking her hand "Shai, you have a lovely home"

"Thank you, make yourself at home" walking away as David says "Want something to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks, so where do you want to work on this?"

"Doesn't matter really"

"Can we do the family room?"

"Sure" walking and she follows. They go over to the couches as they sit and he says "I'll be right back going to get my notebook" leaving her alone as she looks around admiring the house that is well decorated but has a warm homey feel to it something she isn't used to as she jumps hearing "here's some freshly made ice cold lemonade"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lowman," "O no need for the formality, just call me Natalie"

"Thank you, Natalie,"

"your welcome, so you know David for long?"

"We've been in the same classes since freshmen year"

"and I am just now meeting you and hearing about you"

"Well we don't actually hang out or talk, this is actually the first time we are hanging out"

Natalie nods "Well then I hope he has shown his manners even though he thinks he is a comedian"

She laughs "He has, not used to it and he is actually funny"

Natalie nods getting up "well I will let you guys get to it" walking away as David says "I hope my crazy mom didn't scare you"

"No, she didn't, I like her but let's get started"

He nods sitting down studying her realizing that she is pretty with her dark hair and piercing blue eyes with natural full lips. She had a natural face unlike Alena and unlike Alena Shai is basic and simple which was refreshing shaking his thoughts "So I was thinking we make up a case about a person who's been wrongly accused and sentenced to prison but gets released when he finally gets his appeal after a few years and is found not guilty"  
She nods "That's a good one better than what I had in mind"  
"What did you have in mind. I'm curious"  
"O it's nothing"  
"Tell me, I want to hear it"  
"Well it's just an alcoholic who committed sexual assault and the victim takes the person to court and wins"

David nods "I like that actually I mean both are good but why not go with yours"

"I don't know it's to generic"

"No because statistics show that most sexual assault cases either get dismissed or the attacker is found not guilty"

"Okay then, now that we got what the case is about we should start working out the detail"

He nods "Do you want to be the lawyer for the victim or the perpetrator?"

"Why don't we both work for the victim"

"Okay maybe we can go to professor wood see if Nick and his partner could be doing the perpetrator then it would be like a real case"

She nods "That's a good idea, besides you and nick do always work together"

he chuckles "We don't have to though, I can be the lawyer for the perpetrator"

"No I actually like that idea, makes it more original"

"So, what are we going to name our client and what charges?"

"How about Diane and sexual assault charges"

HE nods wondering how much of this is made up and how much is real but puts it aside "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No just going to be home why?"

"Do you want to join me and my family we are going to watch my sister fight"

"Your sister is a fighter?"

"Yeah and she is sponsored by Nike, this is her first big fight since being signed to Nike"

"Are you sure it sounds like some a girlfriend would join"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you too and no one would think it because my family isn't like that"

"Is that one girl you took to the mixer dance going to be there"

"Yeah Lauryn will be there but she's family and has a boyfriend we use each other for dates"

She nods "I mean I guess I can join you guys"

"Good so we should get to know each other, I mean you probably know stuff about me but most aren't true"

She laughs as he says "You should laugh more" causing her to blush hardcore.

* * *

Ariana was at the gym training with Luke as he says "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous"

"Don't be okay, focus on the match don't worry about Nike"

She nods drinking some water as he says "You've been training for this and studied your opponent just like she has studied you all that is left is to prove them wrong"

She nods "yeah" "Go home relax and be back here at 4" she nods grabbing her gym bag getting in her black 69 stick shift mustangs driving to the lot seeing sierra's car there chuckling to herself parking in her spot sees Abel wiping off sweat with his shirt revealing his toned stomach causing her to bite her lip but shakes the thoughts as she says "What's up Abel"

"Sup Ari"

"Still working on the challenger"

"yeah it's a puzzle" as she goes over looking inside the hood saying "it's because the wires are out of place"

he looks at her "What do you mean"

as she says pointing to the wires loose and barely sticking gout "See they are placed wrong"

"how did me and your brother miss that"

"Because you guys needed a fresh pair of eyes" as he gives her a side hug "Thanks for the help"

"no problem always available to help when it comes to cars, so you going to my fight tonight?"

"Going to try, got some stuff to do"

She nods looking away trying to hide her disappointment but knew to not expect it because after all they are not together and just friends "Still talking to Jenna?"

"Ari, she isn't your concern"

"I'm just being a friend, that's what friends talk about"

"I'm not going to talk about the girl I'm dating with my ex"

"Whatever, forget I even tried"

Abel runs a hand though his hair gripping it "You didn't expect me to wait for you to change your mind, did you?"

"No and I get it"

"Besides you have that chick Delaney from your gym that your seeing"

Ariana shakes her head "We are just friends Abel"

"O so friends kiss? I guess I'm to blame for turning you lesbian too right"

"Abel, I didn't come here to fight or argue with you, like you said I am not going to discuss my dating life with my ex" walking out hears Thomas say "He's just jealous he can't be a part of the girl on girl action" Ariana chuckles "Figures"

Thomas says "I'm not taking his side or yours but he never did sleep with that chick and I don't know what your brother told you or what you heard but it was Abel who threatened and kicked her ass out"

Ariana hide her shocked expression looking back at Abel as a white Jetta pulled up signaling Jenna had arrived and watched as she got out embracing Abel as Thomas says "IF you are happy then let him be happy, even if he's only with her to get his mind off you"

She looks at Thomas "When are you and my twin going to give it a go"

He shakes his head "Not going to force anything or rush it, if it happens then it does if not I still have my best friend"

"See why can't Abel be like you"

Thomas shakes his head "He is, he just doesn't show it" walking away.

She watches Abel and Jenna not aware of the glare she had on her face as Troy says "Ari, I love you but you both have moved on so put that glare away"

She smacks him "Who says I've moved on?"

"Your actions are what have Ari, you told him you guys are better off as friends, you can't expect him to just wait around for your stubborn ass to change your mind because who's to say you even would"

"ugh whatever Troy" getting in her car driving home.

* * *

Alexis was working on the finishing paragraph of her last English paper when she hears a slamming door signaling her sister was home and pissed going to the door next to her room knocking then entering seeing her twin laying face first on her bed "Are you okay Ari?"

"No Lexi" turning and sitting up facing Alexis who gives her a hug. "What's wrong"

"Everything I don't even know why I'm so mad and hurt"

"Ari, you need to just focus on yourself and find yourself before you even think about trying to win Abel back, and quite frankly he needs to do the same"

Ari nods as Alexis says "I know you and Delaney are just friends but do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know"

Alexis nods "Well I mean I know its new territory for both of you"

She nods as Alexis says "Enough about problems lets focus on how you are going to kick the girl's ass, aren't you excited"

"I am excited but nervous I mean Paige is undefeated"

"and she is about to lose to my awesome and talented twin, channel all the built-up anger and what not into this fight, better yet picture Paige as Jenna and able combined, then you'll definitely win"

Ariana gives her a hug "You're the best twin"

"SO are you" getting up and going to her room seeing her phone went off opens the text from Lauren who asked if she wanted to go to Harry's later in the night which she responds with a sure and that she will be taking her sister with her figuring they can celebrate after.

She finished her paper deciding to get herself ready putting on a pair of tight skinny jeans with a deep v neck white shirt and black heeled booties and her leather jacket doing light curls and doing a red lip going into the family room where her brothers and parents are along with David's project partner saying to the pretty brunette "HI, I'm David's little sister, Alexis"

"Shai, nice to meet you, now I feel underdressed"

"O don't be I wouldn't be wearing these booties or any of this make up if I wasn't going out with my friends after" seeing her dad and brothers glare "Who said you are going out after"

"Dad, I'm 21 and besides its just Ari and Lauren plus a few others"

"Take off that lipstick"

"Dad no, I am staying like this and be glad I didn't decide to dress revealing" as her mom says "Alright guys lets go" as they head out.

In the car, Alexis sees that Shai is nervous and feeling uncomfortable says "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just not use to all this kindness"

"That is understandable but don't worry"

"Is your sister nice"

"My twin is nice but she can be a little harsh at first, don't worry though she will like you I know it"

* * *

They had arrived and got seats as the rest of the gang arrive and she sees Thomas coming in smiling waving as he comes over giving her a hug "What's got you so dressed up"

"O I'm going to Harry's after with Ari and Lauren plus a few other friends"

He nods "You look nice"

"Thank you, so what are you doing after the meeting?"

"Clubhouse party more than likely or catch up on Criminal Minds"

She nods "You gotta let me know what's been going on"

He laughs "I thought you don't like to know ahead of time"

"I don't but I'm dying to know"

He puts his arm around her shoulder noticing guys checking her out as she notices girls checking him out wrapping her arm around his waist as they go back to their spots sitting.

* * *

They see Luke come over saying "Natalie and Happy Ariana is asking for you guys" They nod getting up following Luke the locker room as they go in and see their daughter freaking out as Natalie says "Luke gives us 5 minutes please"

"Sure" walking out along with the trainer and Nike people.

"Ariana listen to me, you got this okay, you have trained your ass off for this moment and channel all that anger into this one fight, I don't like you using violence but in this case I agree with it and go out there show that girl what a Lowman is made of" giving her daughter a hug leaving just Ari and Happy in the room.

Ariana says "Dad I don't know what I'm doing"

He nods pulling her in for a hug "You know what to do, go out there and win"

"But Paige is undefeated"

"So was your ass before you stopped fighting to train"

"But she is better" "NO she isn't, if you can hold your own against your brother or Abel hell even your own father then you can kick this cocky fucker's ass"

Ariana laughs "Thanks dad"

"Your welcome princess now go out there and kick ass, worse case picture the girl as the person you hate the most" kissing her head. Ariana walks out focusing on the ring glaring the girl down and staring her down as they are introduced. They square up and the fight starts.

* * *

Both girls were going all in and not backing down but Ariana got distracted for a second and got into her head when Paige took advantage of it as the round ended. Ariana went into her corner taking some water hearing Luke pep talk her when she hears the voice she least expected "Didn't leave my date just to watch you lose to some steroid chick"

Turning seeing Abel leaning against the cage as I looked shocked. He winks taking a seat next to Troy and my dad suddenly getting boost of confidence I stand up before Paige and when she was up we get to the middle and the last round started.

Ariana was laser focused and ended up getting the upper hand getting a K.O making her the victor as her arm is raised and hears a bunch of cheers coming from her corner as Luke and her team came in picking her up celebrating. She sees Paige struggling to get up as she goes over extending her hand helping Paige up saying "Good match Zelmer"

"Yeah it was Lowman, thanks for a good match"

"Anytime, don't get to comfortable with that title though I'll be coming for it"

"Can't wait to defend it against you" exiting the ring.

She does the same as her family bombards her with hugs then going to the locker room to shower and change. After showering and changing she exits seeing Delaney coming up smiling "Congrats Ari" "Thanks D," as she gets a hug which she returns sees Abel standing with her family as they make eye contact as she looks away.

She lets go as Delaney says "SO what are you doing to celebrate"

"Going out with my sister"

"Fun, want company"

"If you want to, we are going to Harry's in Charming, so you can stay the night with me if you wanted"

"Sure, sounds fun" as she joins her family with Troy and Abel and Thomas congratulating her one last time before they left to go to their meeting.

* * *

Abel was at the clubhouse party along with the others with Jenna as Troy says "Teller, up for some pool" "About to lose Lowman"

"Not a chance, don't want to have what happened last time, would hate to embarrass you in front of your girl"

Abel laughs "Would hate to embarrass you in front of yours"

"Not a chance Teller" as they start playing pool when they see Thomas come over on the phone hanging up as Abel says "Who was that Thomas?"

"Harry, the girls are beyond wasted"

Abel shakes his head knowing at wasted Ari is never a good thing saying "I'll go with you" with Jenna protesting "Babe, she can handle herself"

"It's not her I'm worried for it's the others" as Troy says "Abel stay, you will make it worse believe me" Abel sighs nodding.

* * *

Troy and Thomas pull up to Harry's as they see Harry outside smoking a cigarette as they say "How bad?"

They see Harry chuckle as Troy says "Who's left?"

"Just your sisters and the chick Ariana arrived with"

Troy nods as Thomas says "You made it seem like they were causing trouble"

"Ariana beat 3 guy's asses and her friend did the same."

"What about Alexis?"

"She and her friend have been dancing on the bar with Alexis who tied her shirt revealing her abs while her friend left with some guy and since then Alexis has been drinking a bunch"

They shake their heads entering to see Ariana, Alexis, and Delaney dancing laughing while Alexis danced around the bar pole that was there. Thomas shook his head as she yells "Tommy, let's drink"

He shakes his head "No I think you've had enough for both of us"

She stops "Your probably right, but you and I haven't drank together"

He chuckles "We will but not tonight, let's go,"

"I don't think I can manage riding on your bike"

"I have my car"

"O I love your car so much" trying to walk but stumbling as Thomas catches her deciding to carry her as Troy managed to get Ariana and her friend out thanking Harry.

* * *

Once back at the house Thomas saw that Alexis was sleeping shaking his head goes around opening the passenger door picking her up bridal style as she snuggled up to him struggling to open the door as Ariana opens it saying "Delaney welcome to my home" loudly.

Thomas sees Natalie and Happy come from the family room as Natalie says "Ariana Lena Lowman keep your loud ass down, there are people sleeping"

"Aww come on mom, I won my match"

"I know and I am proud of you but you are drunk off your ass, sleep it off, the pull-out mattress is set up for Delaney"

"You're the best mom" hugging her as the two walk to her room.

Troy shakes his head "I'm heading out, going to go back to the lot hope that Abel kept Sierra company" leaving.

Thomas looks at Natalie and Happy "She passed out in the car, I'll make sure she doesn't sleep in her clothes"

They nod as Happy says "You can stay if you want, I can tell you want to make sure she is fine" as Natalie adds "She seems to find you comfortable"

He nods taking her to her room as Natalie pulls her comforter down and he lays her down "I can do the rest"

Natalie nods patting his shoulder "You're a good guy Thomas, me and Happy approve" leaving.

Thomas grabs her pajamas taking off her shoes and clothes putting on the pj's shaking his head at how she didn't move or react goes out and sees Happy walking into his room "DO you guys have aspirin?" "Top shelf in the medicine cabinet" closing the door.

He grabs 2 aspirin and a glass of water setting it on the night stand removing his kutte and shirt kissing her head as he lays on the floor next to her hearing a mumble "Sleep with me please"

HE gets in next to her as she snuggles up to him.

* * *

 **THERE IT IS GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANNA SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ME KNOW! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF ONE CHARACTER LET ME KNOW. IF YOU WANNA SEE LESS OF A CHARACTER LET ME KNOW AS WELL. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY.**

 **XOXO NATALIE**


End file.
